The Stories Of An Adorable Couple
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: One shots revolving around Aomine and Kagami. Aomine can be a little brat sometimes but it's ok. The Over-protective couple AKA Akashi and Kuroko will fix things. Even if it means beating up Aomine. No one messes with their angel. When they're protective it's terrifying. But not as terrifying as Aomine when you mess with his cute red headed angel/boyfriend/wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I really wanted to start at least one story from another fandom so what better way than to do an AoKaga story on AoKaga day?! Keep in mind it will be updated less than the Hetalia fanfics because I really need to finish those but I will soon be on a regular schedule with this bear with me for now. I just wanted to start this because I feel like my passion for the other stories aren't what they were because I want to write so many fanfics about the other animes I watch. So, this is a good start to satisfy those urges. Anyways let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1: He's flirting?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

"That stupid Ahomine keeps stealing my snacks and harassing me! He always starts a fight and won't leave me alone," Kagami ranted at Kuroko.

He was being sulky again about Aomine bothering him. As much as Kuroko adored his pouts and puffed cheeks when he was sulking he needed to make the navy idiot leave his light alone before he really hurt his feelings. Anyone who hurt his feelings would suffer a slow painful death from Kuroko and Akashi whom were overprotective of him. Akashi had gotten to know Kagami better after thanks to Kuroko and he looked after him like a younger brother. He even spoiled him with his favorite snacks much to Kuroko's amusement. His boyfriend was so sweet when he wanted to be.

"Oh? Is someone complaining about me? Are you tattling on me Kagami," a voice sang making them both peer over.

"SHUT UP AHOMINE!"

"Well that's not nice," he taunted sitting by him and slinging an arm around him then proceeded to steal one of his fries.

Kuroko and Kagami were at Maji for dinner. Kagami slapped the offending hand angrily but regardless Aomine still at the fry with a smirk. Kagami glared at him his pout coming back full force. Aomine grinned in amusement watching him sulk. That is until he was brutally kicked under the table making him cry out. He met Kuroko's eyes who was giving him his warning stare of 'I will fucking kill you if you keep messing with my basketball angel'. He glared and went to kick him back until a shiver went down his spine hearing the quiet snips of scissors. He turned his head slowly and saw Akashi towering over him with his tray in one hand and scissors snipping threateningly in the other. He screamed clinging to Kagami who was oblivious to the whole thing. Which made him scream out of fright from the sudden startle hiding his face into Aomine's shoulder instinctively clinging back. He scream was fucking adorable which made everyone in the restaurant suddenly plot kidnapping him.

"Kagami-kun why did you scream," Kuroko asked stifling a chuckle.

"Because he screamed and clung to me suddenly! It startled me," he exclaimed pushing Aomine away.

"You clung to me as well," Aomine taunted.

"Daiki," Akashi warned making him freeze.

"It's not my fault he's a scaredy cat," Aomine teased to hide his fear of the other male in front of Kagami.

"You screamed first," Kagami sneered. "Why did you even scream?!"

"To scare you," Aomine taunted.

"STUPID! I WASN'T SCARED! YOU STARTLED ME IS ALL," he cried hitting his shoulder fitfully.

"Excuses," Aomine sang.

"Enough," Akashi barked making them stop.

Kagami sent his sulky look in Akashi's direction who's face softened from his stern look as he sat and offered him a smile. Kagami grinned back at him glad he wasn't irritated at him anymore. Kuroko mentally facepalmed. Why was Kagami such a freaking angel?

"What a stupid look," Aomine said bored as he eyed Kagami.

He said it out of jealously that he was smiling at someone else like that. He didn't want his red head angel smiling at other people so cutely and innocently. Kagami stood abruptly.

"I'm so sick of you making fun of me. The way I talk, play basketball, or how I look. It gets old. If you hate me that much leave me alone," he cried shoving away from the table and walking away briskly.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called out.

"I'm going home," Kagami snapped slamming the door as he exited.

All three could hear the tears in his voice. Akashi and Kuroko immediately looked murderous. They pinned their glares on Aomine who was sitting their frozen.

"There are other ways to flirt with people Daiki! What are you four?! Go apologize to him right now," Akashi barked.

Kuroko stared at Akashi's livid face shocked. Not from his anger but about the words that left his mouth. It all made sense now. Aomine was flirting with Kagami which was why he was teasing him so much, it was his way of flirting. He was flirting like some kid would do when they liked a girl or something. Instead of just complimenting they just teased or insulted the other. Like he was a four-year-old yanking his crush's pigtail or something. Aomine stopped his musing as he stood up and went after the red head.

"Honestly," Akashi sighed. "He needs to just tell him how he feels. Harassing him will only get him to start hating him."

"He wouldn't cry if he didn't like him. Kagami-kun is only sensitive when it comes to people he cares about," Kuroko smiled. "When did you learn of Aomine-kun's crush?"

"Since the beginning. Why do you think I keep chasing him away from Taiga with sharp objects? A demon is after an angel and I don't like it," he said crossing his arms making Kuroko laugh.

"I think it'll be ok. Aomine-kun is gentle in his own way to Kagami-kun," he smiled.

"Still. If he makes him cry again his balls are going to go missing," Akashi sneered.

"That's true," Kuroko agreed.

If Akashi didn't get to him first Kuroko would definitely chop off Aomine's balls if he made Kagami cry again. After eating they went to go check on Kagami. The only place they could think of is going to the courts. Kagami was there all the time. Especially when he was upset and wanted to let out some steam. They saw the pair sitting against the fence in the court. Kagami had his head laying on Aomine's shoulder shocking them. When they got closer they say he was sleep with tears drying to his face. Aomine had his arm around his waist and his jacket around his shoulders to keep him warm. He peered over noticing their presence. He smirked and held a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh~"

"Be sure he get's home safely or you'll die," Akashi dismissed leading Kuroko away.

"Baka. If only you knew my real feelings for you," Aomine huffed at the sleeping bundle when they were alone. "Love you cutie," he murmured kissing the top of his head.

 **I can see Aomine harassing Kagami as his way of flirting. I also love the thought of over protective Akashi and Kuroko.**

 **So, like on my other stories I do take requests eventually for this. After chapter ten is up you can message a request or just leave it in the comment section. If your request doesn't get chosen I'm sorry but I only write requests I'm comfortable and capable of writing. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention some one shots may relate to each other and others don't they're all just random. So, when you request things later just know it's all random so you don't have to make your request follow and other chapters it can be completely different.**

 **Chapter 2: Childhood Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

When Kagami was a kid he had five friends he adored. They always played together and were best friends. Kagami especially adored Aomine for some reason. No one could figure out why because Aomine could be insensitive to him sometimes and hurt his feelings. Though he always apologized and made it better later.

They were playing on the playground running around one day screaming and laughing as they played hide and seek. Kagami giggled wildly running across the mini track away from Midorima who was currently it. He tripped over some loose gravel and fell skinning his hands and knees and banged his chin on the pavement as well. As he sat up the little five-year-old red head tried to hold back tears, so he wouldn't look like a crybaby.

"HA! What an idiot! Who trips on rocks," a boy sneered as his friends laughed.

"Idiot," they chorused.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT," they cried back laughing.

Kagami ran from them with a loud sniffle. Aomine and the others sat around base scowling because they had been tagged. Midorima paced around waiting for Kagami to try to get to base. The little red head came running up soon and with a muffled sob dove on Aomine.

"Kagami? Why are you crying? What happened," Aomine asked frowning.

"I fell down and got hurt and those boys started being mean to me," he blubbered hiding his face into his chest pitifully.

"What boys," Murasakibara asked threateningly.

"Over there," he sniffed pointing.

"Is the idiot telling on us," one called seeing him.

"What a freaky looking kid! Why do you guys hang out with him," one laughed.

"Stay here," Aomine said pushing Kagami into an empty spot on the bench. "I'm going to go make them cry," he said darkly as he stormed off.

"I'm helping."

"Me too." Akashi said walking with Murasakibara.

"So am I," Kise said.

"I'll get Band-Aids from my house across the street for Kagami," Midorima said then scampered off to do so.

"Hi," a voice said to Kagami innocently.

"Hi," he sniffled looking at the pink haired girl.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki."

"I'm Kagami Taiga," he said scrubbing his eyes.

"I saw what happened. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Uh huh I think so," he said then his eyes landed on her gummy bears she held out to him.

"You want some?"

"My hands are dirty," he said noticing the blood.

"I'll feed them to you," she perked up then held one at him. "Say aahhh~"

"...Ok...ahhh," he said scrunching his nose cutely as he leaned over and the treat was put in his mouth.

She continued to chatter and feed him gummy bears. They made him feel better much to his surprise, or maybe it was just the girl being so nice to him that made him feel better.

"Who are you," Aomine asked appearing later.

"Momoi Satsuki."

"Oh. Well hi I'm Aomine Daiki."

"She's been giving me treats. It made me feel better," Kagami said as Midorima cleaned his scrapes and put Band-Aids over them.

"Well didn't it make you feel better when I protected you," Aomine asked disappointed.

"Uh huh lots better Aomine," Kagami said nodding earning a pleased grin.

"Good! The only one that can make you cry is me! No one else is allowed to!"

"YOU CANNOT," Kagami yelled.

"Well not on purpose. But I have sometimes by accident. But no one else is allowed to even by accident or I'll punch their faces," Aomine declared hands on his hips.

"You will?"

"Yes," he said proudly.

"Thank you Aomine," he cheered cutely beaming at him.

"No problem. I'll always protect you," he grinned.

The others came up and after his wounds were taken care of they were all playing again. Kagami squealed and laughed when Aomine was tickling him into submission during their wrestling match.

"Do you give?!"

"Yes! Aomine! I give! Please stop! Pretty please," he cried struggling and laughing.

"Oh alright," Aomine said cheekily.

"That's not fair! Stupid!"

"Don't make me tickle you until you wet yourself like a baby you dummy," Aomine countered.

Kagami puffed his cheeks angrily at Aomine in response with a pout on his lips. Aomine glared back at him. They continued to angrily sulk at each other until Aomine gave up and started making silly faces at him until he burst into giggles. They continued to make faces at each other making the other laugh wildly until the others convinced them to play with them again. The pair always got caught up in their own little world and they always needed them to get them out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ghosts**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

Kagami went and ate with Momoi after helping her shop one weekend and they tagged a post on Facebook and took a picture together. Both grinning cutely and innocently. They had grown fond of each other like siblings so he spent time with her time to time. Spoiling her like a big brother would. After they were on the bus they started getting calls from Aomine wildly.

"Hello," Kagami cheered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT TOWN?!"

"Eating food?"

"THAT IS MURDER CITY!"

"Oh…Does this mean I can't eat the….."

"YES, IT MEANS YOU CAN'T EAT THERE ANYMORE! THAT'S MURDER FOOD YOU ATE!"

"Aomine."

"What?"

"Murder food is delicious."

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

"NAH UH MOMOI-CHAN WON'T LET YOU AOMINE," he screamed cutely.

"I'LL KICK HER BUTT TOO!"

"I'LL TELL AKASHI," he cried.

"…"

"HA," he cheered knowing he won.

They got off at their stop later and saw Aomine with Akashi and Kuroko. He ran smiling cutely and hugged Akashi. Akashi hugged him back then pushed him away looking serious then scolded him wildly about going to dangerous cities making him pout cutely the whole time and looked sulky. Momoi hugging him squealing about his cuteness the whole time.

"Now promise Tetsu-nii and Sei-nii you won't do it again," Kuroko chided.

"I won't do it again. I promise onii-chans. I'm sorry," he pouted.

"When the hell were you two his older brothers?"

"Since just now," Kuroko said jabbing Aomine.

"OW! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"You doubted us. Now shut up," Kuroko demanded.

"I had an older brother in America once. It's like sometimes I can still hear his nagging. Taiga don't go to dangerous cities or you'll die," Kagami piped up beaming cutely.

"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE," Himuro erupted making him laugh as the other four roared with laughter.

"Kagamine don't tease him like that," Momoi laughed.

"But it's fun," he cheered.

"I'll show you fun," Himuro said fondly and tickled him until he apologized for what he did.

Akashi decided to take Momoi and Kuroko home. Himuro went home himself and left Aomine and Kagami alone.

"Well see you later," Kagami cheered walking away.

"No wait. Hold on. I'll walk you home," Aomine sighed.

"No, it's fine," Kagami smiled.

"But you never know what could happen in the night," Aomine insisted walking by him.

"DON'T SAY THAT! GHOSTS SCARE ME," he cried grabbing his arm tightly and peering at him with fear filled eyes.

"The night is kind of chilly. Perfect time for ghosts," Aomine deadpanned to scare him more for being oblivious that living people were the threat.

"WWWAAAHHH STOP IT," he cried hiding his face into his shoulder.

"They always attack when someone is wandering the streets alone. But since you're brave and you can walk yourself home I'll see you later," he said shaking him off his arm.

"I TAKE IT BACK! WALK ME HOME! WALK ME HOME," he wailed clinging to him.

"If you insist," he shrugged walking in the direction of Kagami's apartment with the other gripping the back of his shirt peering around nervously the whole way.

"Thank you for walking me home," he said sulkily after a couple of minutes into their walk.

"No problem," Aomine smiled amused.

"So, a ghost won't attack us," he questioned cautiously.

"That's right. They only attack people who are alone," Aomine shrugged. "So that means no more wandering to the courts at night alone or a ghost will get you," he said in a creepy voice.

Kagami whined hiding his face between his shoulders making him chuckle amused.

"How is someone as big and buff as you scared so easily," he teased.

"Just because I'm big and buff doesn't automatically mean I'm fearless. You're bigger and you have fears," he pouted.

"Which are," he asked.

"Um…..well I never heard them but I know you have them," he scowled.

"Says who? Maybe I'm fearless and you're just a big scardy cat," he teased.

"I am not! Shut up," he protested.

"Is that how you talk to someone that's keeping you safe," he smirked.

"I don't need you to! I can keep myself safe!"

"Then let go of my shirt," Aomine grinned peering back.

Kagami hesitated then let go and walked beside him instead.

"See," he scowled.

"Yes yes you're very brave," Aomine waved him off making him look smug. "WHAT IS THAT," he roared suddenly pointing.

Kagami screamed cutely hiding behind him. Aomine roared with laughter. Kagami shoved him away angrily.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY," he screamed storming ahead. "I'M SCARED AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS MAKING FUN OF ME!"

"I'm not making fun," he laughed catching his wrist and pulling him back. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm not trying to make fun. Your reactions are just so cute to me I can't stop myself sometimes," he said hugging him.

"Cute," Kagami blinked then blushed. "Aho! I'm not cute! Whatever just take me home," he fumbled as his blush deepened.

"Alright," he shrugged and lead him along again.

When they got to his apartment Kagami peered off blushing again.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You're welcome. See you later Bakagami," he cheered walking away.

"AHOMINE," he cried after him and shut the door.

'Cute huh,' he thought as he went to his bedroom. 'Maybe this means…..he likes me back," he pondered as he got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 4: Protective Aomine**

Kagami was meeting up with the GOMS Momoi and Himuro at the basketball court to play. Momoi would be score keeper. He got to the gate when he noticed Kuroko standing in front of Momoi protectively. He wondered where Aomine was as the guy in front of them lifted a fist to punch Kuroko. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't about to let the giant punch Kuroko. He was almost as big as Murasakibara. He dropped his bag and charged over. Right before he struck Kuroko Kagami's fist struck his jaw hard enough to send him stumbling to the side.

"Who the," he roared whirling around to face Kagami.

"You should leave," Kagami said darkly. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but you're clearly in the wrong so leave."

"No. Not yet," he sneered charging at Kagami.

Kuroko stayed in front of Momoi protectively but was upset there wasn't really anything he could do to stop them. They were both trading blows and blood was splattering to the cement below. He wasn't a fighter, he had never been in a fight in his life until today when that random guy came and tried to touch Momoi. He had punched him without second thought and got between them.

He knew he was about to get the hell beat out of him but then Kagami came out of nowhere and took matters into his own hands. Momoi was sobbing behind him pleading for the pair to stop fighting. She was scared there was so much blood spraying and the pair didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The guy suddenly was able to throw Kagami to the ground on his side. His head made a wet thunk making a shiver go down Kuroko's spine. Kagami rolled to his back and the guy straddled him and started dealing out blows.

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP," Momoi screamed crying harder.

Kuroko went to go stop the teen but Kagami hurled him off and was straddling him now and punching his face harder than he could ever punch Kagami.

"STOP! KAGAMINE PLEASE STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! PLEASE! PLEASE! THAT'S ENOUGH," Momoi screamed.

Kagami dealt a final punch and got off. The guy stood up and glared at him. Both their faces were bloody and bruised messes. Bruises, welts, scratches, and scuffs littered their bodies. Kagami was going to leave it be now. But the way the guy was advancing he wanted another round.

"What is going on here," a voice rang out.

Everyone looked over. Akashi was glaring with the others behind him. The guy scoffed at him and looked back at Kagami.

"This guy started a fight. Now I'm finishing it," he snarled.

"Kuroko was in trouble," Kagami dismissed.

"He started it too by punching me," the guy snapped. "I just wanted to convince the pretty girl to hang out with me for a fun time," he sneered.

"Fun time," Kagami echoed. "I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING FUN TIME," he roared livid launching at him again. "YOU COME AROUND HER AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU," he screamed as they started trading blows again.

Akashi signaled to the others and Murasakibara pried the guy away as Midorima and Kise kept Kagami away. Aomine was frozen in his spot. This guy sexually harassed Momoi, got into it with Kuroko, and worst of all he hurt his Kagami. The one he loved more than anyone in the world. He felt his feet moving and the guy was up close and two seconds. He looked shocked as Aomine's fist drove into the side of his face.

"DAI-CHAN," Momoi screeched.

Akashi sighed hands on his hips.

"Let him be. This will be done soon," he decided.

"I don't need him fighting my fight! Why can't I beat the guy up," Kagami snapped.

"You're bleeding from the head, your nose looks broken, your lip is busted to the point it'll probably need stitches, and I'm assuming you have a broke rib from the way you are holding you side and standing. So you're done," Akashi snapped sternly. "You won the fight. You beat him up enough. Let it go," he demanded.

"Why doesn't he have to let it go," he demanded.

"Because his sister figure was sexually harassed. What do you expect? He cares for Satsuki," Akashi dismissed.

He wasn't willing to expose Aomine's love for Kagami. That was for him to do and him only. Kagami stiffened at his words.

'What did you expect? You're not that important. He's not going to get angry over you. Stupid. It's a one-sided love,' Kagami thought.

"My head hurts. I'm going home to get cleaned up," he decided.

"No, we're going to the doctor," Kuroko said sharply.

"This is nothing compared to the fights I got into at the states," Kagami dismissed.

"Taiga," Himuro sighed following him as he walked away. "He'll be fine. He's not lying about the fights at the states. Super glue will fix what needs stitched. He's broken his nose plenty of times he knows how to set it. Everything else will heal on its own," he smiled back at them reassuringly.

Kagami sighed as Himuro wrapped an arm around him and walked to his home with him. He got a shower first and changed his clothes. He heard beeping outside. He walked out of his apartment when it kept going and Aomine stood by a taxi.

"Get in we're going to the doctor," he called to him.

"No. This is nothing. I can deal with it," Kagami scowled going to go back inside.

"Get in the car Kagami."

"No."

"GET IN THE CAR KAGAMI," Aomine roared making him freeze. He peered back at him nervously. "Please," Aomine said gently.

Kagami walked down the steps head hung and climbed in. Aomine went in after and told the man where to go. Kagami stayed quiet the whole time as they were taken to the doctor that had all of Kagami's information on file so it'd just bill to his dad. How Aomine knew which doctor he went to he'll never know. Himuro watched the taxi leave and his lips curved in amusement. So it was his little brother that had been the main reason Aomine was attacking the guy. They sat in the patient room tense and silent.

"Let me see your face," Aomine said softly after a moment.

Kagami looked at him and Aomine placed his hand on his bruised cheek lightly and rubbed it gently with his thumb. Kagami leaned slightly into his touch. Aomine sighed softly eyeing all the wounds on his face. They stared at each other silently.

"Kagami Taiga," a nurse called making them pull away from each other and walk to the door that would lead to the rooms in the back.

Aomine stayed the whole time Kagami was getting examined and treated by the nurses and doctor. He was given a prescription for pain and swelling after he was done. He signed out at the front desk and Aomine followed him to the pharmacy.

"You don't have to stay. I'm fine from here," he said softly.

"No you're not. Shut up. I'll wait," he denied.

"Why don't you go check on Momoi," he asked feeling bitter.

"Why? She's with Kuroko and Akashi. She's fine."

"You were mad at the guy for sexually harassing her right? Enough to attack him when he's already beat up. She's important to you. Go check on her. She was scared earlier. You saw how she was. Go check on her. I know that's where you want to be right now," he insisted.

"Who said that was where I wanted to be," Aomine snapped. "When did that ever come out of my mouth," he demanded as Kagami's name was called and he went to get his medicine.

"Never but you don't have to say it for me to know it," he scowled walking for the exit.

Aomine followed him feeling his temper rising. Why couldn't that idiot see that everything he's done today was for him?! Sure he was pissed about the guy bothering Momoi and he still was but most of his anger was because of the fact the guy hurt Kagami.

"Yeah sure it pissed me off and I know everything had her scared but I already talked to her and comforted her real quick before I went to get you to the doctor. So there is no need and you don't know anything," he snapped.

"Stop following me! I'm fine now! Go to Momoi! Go," Kagami spat at him. "I WANT YOU TO GO," he screamed.

"Fine," Aomine spat bitterly and stormed away.

Kagami stormed his way to his apartment feeling angry at Aomine and himself. He wished he didn't send Aomine away like that. He didn't like it when they fight. He knew it was his fault that they were even fighting at the moment. Why couldn't he be grateful Aomine even wanted to be sure he got to the doctor and then home safely? He felt so frustrated with himself. Now he just wanted Aomine next to him and taking care of him like he had tried to do in the first place. Kagami felt stubborn tears that he had tried to hold back spill from his eyes. He got to his apartment and Himuro was gone leaving a note for him to rest and get better. He sat on the couch in a huff then felt something. Aomine left his phone in Kagami's pocket. He was the only one with pockets and Aomine hadn't felt like carrying his phone the whole time so he asked him to hold it for him.

'I can make an apology dinner and when he comes to get his phone I can tell him to eat while he's here,' he thought.

He went to his kitchen and started making terraki burgers for him. Kagami made some fries and onion rings as a side then sat in his living room waiting for the knock. As time passed he curled up in a ball feeling stupid. Of course he wouldn't want to see him right now. Not after he was such a jerk to him when Aomine had been so kind. He ignored the knocking later as he wallowed in self-pity and cried. He heard the lock clicked and figured Himuro or Kuroko used their keys to his place to get in.

"Go away," he said softly.

"Stop telling me to go away. I need my phone that's all," Aomine sighed from the door startling him.

"How did you get a key," Kagami asked startled as he sat up.

"Barrowed Tetsu's," he shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd let me in or not."

"I didn't know it was you knocking," he murmured. "Here," he said offering his phone.

"Thanks," he said taking it and turning to leave. "I'll just go now."

"Don't go," Kagami said softly as his voice broke with tears. "I'm sorry. Don't go."

Aomine sighed and shut the door then went to the couch and sat down. Then tugged him to his side and held him. Kagami sniveled clinging to him.

"What has you all upset," Aomine murmured.

"I was mean to you," he whimpered.

"You're always mean to me," he teased lightly.

"Am not. You're mean to me," he said pouty into his shoulder. "I was only mean today is all."

"So why were you mean today?"

"It's stupid," he whispered. "It was a dumb reason. I'm sorry."

"It's not dumb if it had you all upset at him. What's wrong?"

"I got jealous I guess," he murmured.

"Jealous?"

"Because you…Got to beat him up and finish the fight. I wanted to finish it," he deflected.

He couldn't admit his feelings now. Not now of all times. Not ever, because it was one sided. He felt a hand pat his head lightly.

"I couldn't let you finish it. Him hurting my friend had me pissed off beyond belief. Seeing you like that made me want to kill him. I know you're strong and would have finished it, but I can't stand seeing my friends in pain. So I had to take care of it."

"Well…Don't do it again," Kagami fumbled hiding his blush. "Let me finish my own fights. Anyways onto a different subject. Are you hungry? I have dinner made," he said softly.

"Sure. You have enough for me?"

"Yes…uh…..Tatsuya was supposed to stay over but changed his mind," he fumbled. "So it'll go to waste if you don't help eat," he finished urging him off the couch.

"Ok," he agreed going to the kitchen to get plates.

Kagami felt happier the rest of the day knowing Aomine had wanted protect him. Nothing was able to ruin his mood. Not even Aomine's stupid teasing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 5: Jealous Tiger**

Kagami stared across the table with an angry aura around him. Kise was laughing and talking to Aomine. Kuroko was sipping his milkshake and eyeing the redhead amused. He looked like a bristling kitten at the moment. It was all too cute to take in seeing him all jealous.

"Let's play one on one next Sunday," Kise cheered.

"Fine," Aomine sighed.

"I wanna play," Kagami spoke up.

"Someone with a broken rib shouldn't be playing. So, the answer is no," Aomine dismissed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore! Let me play too," he demanded then pouted angrily at him.

"No," he said sharply. "I don't want to play against you. I'm playing against Kise."

"FINE! I'LL PLAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE," Kagami cried seeing red from how mad he was getting.

"IF YOU EVEN TOUCH A BASKETBALL WHILE YOU'RE HURT I'LL NEVER PLAY ONE ON ONE WITH YOU AGAIN," Aomine roared to get the red head not to do something so reckless.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY WITH ALL THE TIME!"

"IF YOU DARE…"

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME! I DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT, AND I WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL," he yelled.

He looked pretty serious and convincing. He also looked a little scary until the pout came back into play. Kuroko turned his head and chuckled silently. Kagami needed to stop pouting it only made him look adorable not scary. No one would take him seriously if he didn't stop being so cute. That was his habit though, when angry with friends he tended to be more pouty than scary. He didn't like fighting with friends, so it made him sulky and then the pout just appeared without him noticing.

"You sound like a child," Aomine scoffed.

Kagami kicked him under the table in retaliation.

"OI," Aomine roared kicking him back.

They traded kicks childishly until Kuroko put a stop to it. After lunch they were walking to part ways when Kuroko asked Kagami what his plans were for the rest of the day.

"Hmmm. I'll probably just play basketball," he hummed.

"I told you I wouldn't play with you anymore," Aomine growled.

"I don't care! I said I'd find someone new to play with," he huffed tossing his head.

"Fine. Kise's stronger anyways," he snapped storming off.

"Don't drag me into this," Kise cowered at the murderous aura Kagami had. "He didn't mean it he's just worried about you and…..,"

"I don't care. I said I'd find someone new to play with all the time! You two can play all you want together," Kagami spat and stormed off.

Kagami was hugging a pillow to his chest at home. He was glaring at the floor and pouting as Himuro stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"What did you two fight about now?"

"He's mean," he huffed childishly.

"You already knew that. What started it this time?"

"Him and Kise are playing basketball next weekend. He said I couldn't play too. He probably wants to be alone with Kise or something. They're pretty close despite what he claims. They were all over each other today," he grouched.

Himuro blinked startled then started laughing at his sulking brother. Kagami looked so shocked he would laugh at him while he was upset. Himuro petted his head before he got angry.

"Sorry sorry. It was just too cute seeing you all jealous," he chuckled.

"I'm not cute or jealous," Kagami spat.

"Oh stop being in denial. You've always been cute and you're really jealous," Himuro said flicking his forehead.

Kagami batted it away then puffed his cheeks slightly in anger and pouted up at Himuro. Himuro smiled adoringly at him and ruffled his hair.

"Come on now. Don't start getting mad at me. I'm just being honest with you," he chided. "You'll make up soon then fight all over again. You two can't seem to agree on the same thing. You fight all the time and sulk after," he sighed then saw his eyes widen slightly then tear up. "But you always make up and can't stay away from each other. So, it's ok to fight, because neither of you would ever leave the other," he reassured.

"Right," he mumbled perking up slightly. "Because we're best friends," he cheered innocently.

'Aomine would have died if he heard that,' Himuro thought pityingly.

"That's right," he smiled.

'Sorry Aomine. I can't fight my little brother on this. Assert your feelings if you don't want the angelic moron calling you his best friend to everyone,' he thought.

Kagami walked along to go to give Aomine apology cookies he made. He was going to drop them off at his house when he saw them on the courts near Aomine's street. He was playing with Kise with a big grin and spark in his eyes. Kise was grinning as well blocking him closely practically touching him. Kagami felt jealousy burn in him.

'Fine. If he found someone he likes to play basketball with more than me. Then I'll find someone else too,' he thought storming off. 'Then I'll work on not loving him anymore. I can't keep loving him. He has Kise now and doesn't need me around," he thought sadly.

He kept himself locking in his apartment the rest of the weekend. He didn't feel like spending time with anyone right now. Not when his heart was breaking. At school though he had to act fine, so no one would worry about him. He wasn't allowed to practice this week either since he broke his rib week ago and was told to give it two weeks before he did any playing and was sent home early. He obeyed quietly and just focused on he could play next week. It made him a little happier at the thought. But then…why wouldn't Aomine play with him Sunday if he was technically allowed to play?

'He must really not want to play with me anymore,' Kagami thought sadly.

He couldn't help it when Friday came around and he had nothing to do. He went to the courts near his apartment and saw some guys playing. He asked to play with them then smiled brightly when they let him play as well. He ignored the pain of pushing himself too hard. Even though he could play after two weeks he still had to take it easy when he played until his ribs healed. White was all he saw when one accidently elbowed him in the ribs when they were coming down. Right on the one he broke. Voices broke though the ringing in his ear and he looked up and saw their concerned looks.

He was on his knees doubled over in pain breathing harshly. It was like he was suffocating, he felt like he couldn't breathe the pain was too much. Why did it hurt so much more now than when it was first broken? The guys talked over him rapidly trying to get him to respond as his breathing grew faster and harshly. A hand laid on his head lightly.

"Breathe slower. It's ok. You're ok. You're panicking yourself too much," he soothed.

Kagami listened to him talk him into calming his breathing and racing heart. But it still hurt so bad. He gripped his hand gulping in some air to keep from crying and looking weak. He was helped up eventually and convinced to get on his back, so he could piggy back him to the walk-in clinic that was close by. They stopped by his apartment and got his insurance card and wallet. Then made their way to the clinic. They were silent the first few minutes.

"You can cry you know. I know it hurts," he murmured.

"I'm not you Kise. I don't cry," he spat.

"Is that so," he hummed unaffected by his words. "You got reckless because he wouldn't play with you, didn't you? You got hurt by his words and actions. So, you acted rashly and got yourself even more hurt. I'm not surprised. You never think things through," he sighed.

"Shut up! I don't want to be scolded by you of all people," he growled.

"Did you ever stop to think he didn't want to play you because he was scared he was going to hurt you more if you two did play," Kise asked making him freeze. "He's just worried about you. He told me he didn't want you getting hurt worse because of him. He knew that you would push it while playing him. You just can't help yourself and he knew that. It was never about him wanting to play me. It was just to keep you from getting hurt," he finished.

Kagami didn't response to him. Kise let him think everything over in his head. He smiled softly when his face hid into his shoulder and quiet snivels sounded and tears wet his shirt. He reached back and petting his head affectionately.

"There there," he smiled.

"Shut up," he sobbed.

"You're so mean," he laughed.

"OI," voice roared minutes later making him stop and turn.

Aomine looked panicked. His eyes were wild, his hair a mess from running, he was sweaty, and breathing harshly.

"What did you mean when you said Kagami got hurt," he roared.

"He reinjured his rib. I'm taking it to get looked at again to make sure nothing else was injured," Kise explained.

"Give him to me," he snarled storming up and stealing him away.

"Fine fine he has everything he needs, go take him to the clinic not far from here," he chuckled.

Aomine zoomed off with him in a blur carrying him like a princess. Kagami stared at him shocked. His face was so serious and determined as he ran. He hid his face into his shoulder and gripped his shirt with trembling hands. He couldn't stop the sobs just yet. The desk lady squealed over the pair when they got there and gave him the papers to fill out. Kagami sniveled gripping the pen with a shaky hand then Aomine took it from him and just filled everything out for him getting the information from his card and such. He returned it to the desk then sat back on the double seat with Kagami and tugged him over to lean against him to keep pressure off his hurt ribs. Kagami felt his face heat up tremendously.

"It's fine," he said pulling away.

"It's not fine," he said keeping him in place.

"I said it is," he exclaimed pushing against him.

"Kagami," he snapped loudly making him peer up startled at the tone.

He saw the blush on his face and felt his face grow hotter. He threw his arm around his head and snatched him back down where his face was mashed into his chest.

"It's fine. Baka," he fumbled keeping him from seeing his growing blush on his face.

"Fine," Kagami gave in.

They stayed like that until he was called back to a patient room. The nurses and doctor fussed over him a bit then reassured them that nothing was punctured. He just reinjured the rib and it tended to hurt worse when that happened. Aomine walked him home after. When he turned to leave Kagami's arms wrapped around him. He hid his face between his shoulders.

"I don't want you to stop spending time with me," he said in a tiny voice. "Please don't stop."

Aomine untangled his arms sighing then stepped out of them. Kagami slammed back into him full force and clung tighter.

"I SAID PLEASE," he screamed and realized how panicked and desperate his voice just sounded. "I said please," he said softer as he turned in his arms to face him. "Please. I'm sorry. Please," he begged.

"I'm so tired of this," Aomine said softly making his heart break.

"I'm sorry," he said holding on tighter like he could make him stay.

"I'm so tired of pretending with you. Stupid I couldn't leave you alone even if my life depended on it," he said frustrated.

"Because we're best friends," Kagami asked brightening slightly.

"I don't see you as my best friend," Aomine said as he had to keep himself from strangling the moron.

Kagami looked so hurt and pitiful when he said that. He couldn't help himself. Their kiss was short, soft, and sweet. Kagami stared at him shocked as he pulled away. Tears fell suddenly.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU FEEL THAT WAY," he exploded.

"I can't help it! It's just the way I feel! Is it that bad?!"

"IT'S FUCKING AWFUL YOU ASSHOLE!"

"OI! I'M SORRY YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK BUT….."

" I LOVE YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SEE ME AS A LITTLE BROTHER YOU….."

They both stopped and started at each other.

"WHO THE FUCK KISSES THEIR LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU MORON," he roared.

"ALEX AND TATSUYA," he defended.

"IDIOT! I DON'T SEE YOU AS A LITTLE BROTHER! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU," he roared.

"WELL I LOVED YOU FIRST SO SHUT UP," he cried.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LETTING THEM KISS YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"ISN'T IT NORMAL?!"

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING NORMAL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR FAMILY?!"

"NOTHING," he scowled then blinked and his face turned redder than his hair and shoved at him. "DON'T JUST KISS ME AND CONFESS OUT OF THE BLUE YOU AHO," he cried flustered.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU CRIED AND CONFESSED TO ME! IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING CUTE I'LL GOING TO FUCKING DIE FROM BLOOD RUSHING TO MY HEAD TO OFTEN," he cried just as flustered.

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"YOU'RE IN DENIAL," he exclaimed.

"Why are you two fighting about your confessions in the door way," a voice asked.

They looked over and stared at him.

"Dad," Kagami said startled.

'OH FUCK I'M GOING TO GET KILLED,' Aomine thought in horror staring at the huge business man with muscles bulging in his nice sweater.

"I'm Sousuke Kagami. Nice to meet you. You must be the Aomine I hear so much about," he said smiling evilly as he removed his son from his arms. "I'll order dinner. You come sit on the couch. We have much to talk about," he smiled pushing them along and shutting the door.

'I'M GOING TO DIE,' Aomine blubbered in his head.

 **Poor Aomine can never catch a break. Lol Also to explain the kiss thing it's just something I figured might seem like it was normal because of Alex always kissing him. So, I threw Himuro in too to make it make sense of why he'd mistake Aomine kissing him as him seeing him as a little brother.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 6 : Touou Kagami. (Or however you spell that damn school's name.)**

Kagami had moved back to Japan. He walked around the large building that was his new school and was towering above people making him frown when they scurried around him. He had trouble figuring out which classes to go to and making friends. Everyone feared him. He pouted at lunch on the roof alone. He ate his food stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. He heard bickering and the navy headed teen from this morning appeared and the pink haired girl followed.

"You eat then you go back to class! You almost failed your first year for skipping," she screeched.

"Fine fine whatever!"

Kagami looked away eating quietly hoping they wouldn't notice as they bickered. They finally stopped and did notice him despite him trying to be unnoticed around the corner.

"Hi Kagamine," she cheered.

"Kagamine?"

"A nickname I gave you! You were so cute and bashful when introducing yourself in homeroom," she smiled. "My name is Momoi Satsuki! This is Aomine Daiki! We never introduced ourselves before. Well technically neither did you but it's ok."

"Ok," he said peering off cheeks pinkening.

"Kagamine are you shy?"

"No," he said hunching his shoulders like he could hide.

"I think you aaarrreee," she sang. He huffed and pouted at her for her teasing. She giggled and motioned him to sit by them. He hesitated eyes flickering to the male unsure if he wanted him there. He looked off bored not showing any negative signs. Kagami sat by her. "Wwwwooowww did your mom make that? It looks delicious," she said seeing his lunch.

"Ah...er...no I did. I live alone."

"Alone," she questioned cocking her head to the side blinking then frowned. "Where is your parents?"

"Working in America. Couldn't transfer here yet."

"Oh...Is it lonely being countries away? I bet it's scary!"

"Not really. Works all the time anyways so I'm home alone in America as well," he mumbled.

"Well anytime you get lonely you call me and come visit," she demanded and wrote her number down wildly and shoved it to him. "Then you won't be lonely anymore!"

He blinked several times then started laughing.

"You don't even know me," he wheezed doubled over. "You're too cute. So sweet," he laughed, and she started blushing. He calmed down and peered at her beaming. "You're very sweet Momoi-chan. Thank you. You're a sweetheart," he beamed happily.

She blushed wildly but grinned happily.

"Thank you," she laughed.

He smiled at her then nudged his other bento over to her seeing she only had some bread.

"uh?"

"Eat it. You shouldn't eat so little. Bad for your health," he said shoving his chopstick of food into his mouth.

"Thank you," she smiled. "But I don't have..."

"There is another pair in there. I always make extra because I'm used to eating with my coach," he is smiling around his chopsticks.

"Thank you Kagamine!"

She ate a bite then sputtered.

"THIS IS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU COOK THIS?!"

"I've always cooked for myself since I was a kid."

"IT'S THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER EATEN!"

"Thank you that makes me really happy," he laughed.

"Oi let me try what you're screaming about," Aomine said leaning over to steal it.

"No way Dai-chan," she said guarding it. "You always steal my food!"

"Stop being stingy."

"Oi stop stealing from a girl," Kagami scowled shoving his chopsticks with food on the end in Aomine's mouth making him recoil before he was gagged, and they left his mouth leaving the food behind. He chewed it then swallowed.

"You'll kill someone that way baka!"

"Go choke on it," he smiled brightly sounding innocent but his eyes smoldered.

"Shut up! Baka," he said then leaned over fast when he was about to eat a bite and stole it off the chopsticks.

"AHO!"

"It's good, you should cook for me," he said sprawling out on his back smirking arrogantly.

"Go die. I won't do that," he said politely.

Aomine scowled at him.

"You're rude."

"Not as rude as you aho!"

They bickered wildly the rest of lunch with Momoi giggling. They bickered at every moment they were around each other through the day. Aomine couldn't help but find his angry pouts freaking adorable as he glared up at him. Aomine was seven foot and Kagami was six three. He was a spit fire always threatening to punch Aomine when he made rude comments. Aomine just smirked and continued to rile him up. At practice he went and got his magazine. Kagami had joined the team.

"Why isn't he practicing?"

"I don't have too. The only one who can beat me is me," he said bored.

"ARROGANT DICK! GET OVER HERE AND PLAY ME," he roared.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BAKAGAMI?!"

"YOU HEARD ME AHOMINE!"

They screeched at each other and the players were trying to calm them down. Then Aomine decided to play him and choked over his spit when Kagami was actually keeping up with him. They both went into the zone at the same time and was a whirl of red and blue. Everyone was gaping at the pair. Kagami managed to win by a point by the end of it. Everyone hung their mouths open shocked. Sure, Akashi and his team won against Aomine last year but Kagami now matched him on his own. Aomine stared at him stunned.

"The only one that can beat you is you huh," he teased then shrieked when Aomine grabbed him and hugged him.

"I can't believe it. This baka beat me! This stupid little baka beat me," he laughed ruffling his hair wildly.

"HEY STOP IT!"

"No way!"

They argued wildly again as they took a water break.

'When did it become like this,' Kagami thought the next month as the three sat on the roof.

Aomine sprawled out lazily head in his lap. Momoi chattering as he ate his bento hand drifting down every other bite to feed Aomine bites of food. They finished his meal and he huffed falling to the side head in Momoi's lap Aomine's staying in his. She played with his hair as they chattered, and his own hand was carding through Aomine's absentmindedly. Aomine hummed in delight his hand stroking Kagami's back lightly. They were half asleep soon Aomine nuzzled into his stomach to block out the light.

"Stop," he breathed giggling slightly.

"What," he groaned.

"Stop shoving your face into my stomach."

"Why? It's blocking out the light," he complained.

"Tickles," Kagami grumbled swatting his head.

He lifted his shirt and blew a raspberry on his tummy in retaliation grinning at the wild laughter that echoed then dropped his shirt and left him alone in his adorable laughing fit. He calmed and fell asleep to Momoi's hair stroking. He woke later Momoi waking them for class. Which they both whined about. She giggled amused and they got up sleepily. She climbed down first then Aomine went after. Kagami climbed sluggishly. His foot missed a spot at the bottom of the ladder making him fall chin banging on a rail. He felt arms catch him.

"BAKA WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF," Aomine roared.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO YOU AHO! DON'T BE AN ASS," he exploded. "OW OW OW," he cried quickly when he grabbed his bruised chin to look at it. Aomine ran with him in a blur making him sputter. They ended up at the nurse's office and she checked his injury.

"You'll need to ice it it's a nasty bruise," she hummed.

"Thank you," he said when she gave him an icepack.

He pouted at Aomine's fussing for the rest of the day. It apparently scared him seeing his head snap back like that. Kagami blushed slightly and secret when he realized how much he cared though. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all now that he had Aomine and Momoi. His second year of high school only continued to get better from this point on.

 **I love Touou Kagami as well! Had to write something. Also love the thought of Aomine hitting a huge growth spurt and Kagami being a good bit shorter. To me it makes them more cuddly lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 7: Kagami Is Too Cute (Continuation of the last chapter. Though there is a time skip considering this is set later.)**

Aomine met up with the other GoMs when Akashi called. Momoi was with him. They waited on him wondering what he wanted this time.

"I would like to spend the day with all of you. We're passed our grudges yes? So, let's be friends once more," he declared making them sputter but Momoi and Kuroko smile happily.

He went over ideas where they could go hang out. A man calling out to people with two kittens for free trying to get rid of the last two. An adorable excited yell caught Aomine's attention immediately.

"CAN I HAVE THEM," a voice screeched excitedly.

"Yes sir you can. Treat them well. I can tell you're going to spoil them by your cute face," the man laughed walking off and left the teen cooing at the kittens all bubbly and excited.

"TAI-CHAN YOU'RE SO CUTE," Momoi cried diving on him.

"Ne ne Satsu-chan I have kittens now. They're cute! I texted papa when I saw them, and he said I could get them," he chattered beaming adorably at her.

"Is this the same guy that helped you beat me," Midorima asked irritated.

That guy was a beast on the court. Now he was some mushy mess.

"He is," Aomine said smirking amused at his anger.

"KAGAMICCHI IS SO CUTE," Kise wailed attacking him in a hug.

"Kise! Look at my new kittens," he demanded. The pair gushed over him then he spotted Aomine and tore away. "DAIKI-KUN LOOK AT MY KITTENS," he cheered running at him beaming a big smile on his face looking like the cutest thing on the planet.

"Daiki-kun," Midorima muttered. "Are you supposed to be so formal baka?! You've only known him since August what makes you think you can use his name like that? You've only known him three months! Only WE can call each other by name you aren't on our level Kagami!"

"BUT YOU ALWAYS USE EACH OTHER'S LAST NAMES," he screeched accusingly.

"BAKA WHY ARE YOU SO FRIENDLY AND INFORMAL WITH HIM?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S DAIKI-KUN!"

"YOU AREN'T CLOSE ENOUGH TO CALL HIM THAT!"

"AM TOO," he cried then looked like a kicked puppy. "Daiki-kun the fucking carrot is being mean to me,"

"ALRIGHT CARROT BOY FUCK OFF! HE CAN CALL ME WHATEVER HE WANTS," Aomine roared crushing the redhead in a protective embrace looking mean as hell. "YOU MAKE HIM SAD AGAIN AND I'LL DESTROY YOUR FACE WITH A BASKETBALL!"

"Why are you so mean to the angel carrot-kun," Kuroko scolded.

"Carroticchi be nice to Kagamicchi!"

"You be nice to my Tai-chan or I'll hurt you," Momoi cried.

"Carrot it seems they disapprove of making the red head sad you need to apologize," Akashi said sternly.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands up exasperated. "I apologize Kagami," he spat.

"Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga," Kagami said shaking Murasakibara's hand ignoring him. "Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga," he said shaking Kuroko's. "Hi, I'm Kagami Taiga," he said grabbing Akashi's and shaking it.

"Baka you don't have to say it every time," Midorima said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up carrot or I'll tell Daiki-kun to beat you up," Kagami said darkly looking mean as shit. "Ne ne do you want to pet my kitties they seem to like you," he cheered to Akashi. Akashi stared blankly then a smile formed on his face as he grabbed Kagami's. Aomine sputtered about to go save him.

"You are precious. I am Akashi Seijuro. You call me Seijuro and I'll call you Tai-chan," he said kissing his cheek.

"Ok," Kagami beamed innocently.

"Daiki," Akashi said looking at him. "I'm keeping him."

"TO HELL YOU ARE!"

"You dare fight me on this?!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! HE'S MINE!"

"I WANT KAGAMICCHI!"

"KISE-CHAN! HE'S MINE," Momoi cried.

"I have met him today as well and I can say I want Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke up and soon the four bickered wildly over him.

Kagami started laughing cutely grinning big. But he was crying.

"OI! DON'T MAKE THE BAKA CRY," Midorima roared feeling protective.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING," Aomine screeched grabbing him.

"I've never had many friends. No one really likes me around much. So, hearing you all say you want me around makes me really really happy," he smiled up at him swiping some tears. Aomine blinked. Then wiped them away from his face gently.

"Baka. Who wouldn't want you around," he said softly.

"Lots of people," he pouted.

"STUPID PEOPLE," Kise cried.

"But..." he started then screeched with laughter Aomine tickling him.

"No buts. Nope. No. No buts. End of discussion," he said stopping his upcoming sentence.

He was an adorable laughing mess everyone gushing over him. When he stopped Kagami escaped his arms and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna go buy supplies for them now," he cheered beaming at his kittens and scampered a few steps before his wrist was caught.

"Don't run off I'm going too," Aomine said bluntly following.

"Dai-chan you are supposed to spend time with the others," Momoi scolded. 

"Daiki-kun if you were supposed to spend time with them then you stay right here," Kagami scolded puffing his cheeks slightly in anger nose crinkled looking adorable as hell.

"I rather spend time with you," he said bored tugging his cheek out playfully getting a whine and a slap in response.

"Let's all spend time with him," Kise cried.

"Good idea Kise-kun," Kuroko agreed jabbing Aomine in the side making him double over.

"What the hell," he seethed.

"You were rough with the angel's cheek you deserved it," he said bluntly.

Aomine growled with them all tagging along chattering to Kagami. Kagami was his cutie they needed to back off. Kagami grinned at a bigger pet store they found.

"Daiki-kun. Come on you're slow," he said grabbing his wrist pulling him along.

'Even in a crowd. He still choses to be by my side,' Aomine thought heart thumping.

"Hurry up," he cheered tugging more. Aomine leaned back against him playfully. "Daiki-kun," he whined laughing cutely grinning pulling harder.

"Taiga-chan," he mocked looking so fond and affectionate.

The others stared startled.

"He's always like this with him," Momoi smiled.

"He really does bring out the best in Daiki," Akashi murmured.

Kagami hauled him around the store excitedly making him hold things he got while the kittens napped in his hoodie pocket. The group watched in amusement as the redhead kept Aomine wrapped around his finger. Aomine was spoiling him which was a shock since normally he only spoiled himself. Now there was someone that brought out his sweeter side. What would they do without the redhead angel now in their lives they would never know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 8: Female Kagami**

It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. Kagami trailed around town a few minutes and paused in awe at a sundress outfit on clearance outside a store.

'Would it be strange to them if I wanted this," she wondered insecurely clutching her plain small backpack she always wore. Everyone saw her as a boy and she mostly liked guy things but she liked girl things too.

"I really really want it," she mumbled taking it off the rack.

It was white and a little frilly with dark red and navy roses on it. It came with a navy lacey bow to go in her hair and a red choker with a white rose in the center. She went in and found cute strappy and lacey sandals to match it. She went home after buying it to change into it and did her hair humming as she put it in a high pony tail with curls cascading down her back. She secured the ribbon and choker then put on light makeup. She wanted to look cute today she sometimes had the urges to dress cute and want people to think she looked cute. She was a girl after all and sometimes she wanted to look nice to make her actually feel pretty. She put on her sandals and skipped out to go shopping again.

She smiled as she window shopped and got a few compliments but mostly from other women. She didn't care what gender she wasn't after flirty compliments she wanted genuine compliments. She saw Kuroko later and he blinked startled then smiled gently as she squirmed in place blushing cutely and looking insecure now that someone she knew saw her like this.

"Kagami-chan you look beautiful. Is that a new outfit," he asked.

She brightened and smiled.

"Yes, it was on sale so…..is it odd," she murmured.

"Not at all. It looks beautiful on you," he insisted. "I'm about to meet up with the others at Maji if you want to come eat lunch with us and then after we're just going to walk around maybe shop if you want company," he offered.

"Sure, I haven't seen Momoi-chan in a while," she smiled.

He walked her to Maji noticing in amusement you can put her in a dress but she'd still be her. She treated him like the girl walking on the side of the sidewalk closest to the road just because she was bigger. She was very protective of her friends. She was boyish in a lot of ways but she was also a girl. Kuroko saw her girl side many times.

She was the perfect mix of the two which made her the perfect girl to date. Kuroko didn't like her like that no but anyone who got to date her would be lucky. He would be sure they were a perfect gentleman to her though or he'd ignite pass their crotch and let his beloved boyfriend Akashi stab them with his scissors. They walked into the restaurant then ordered their food. Kuroko spotted the others and guided her along toward their table. They made it to the table and Midorima froze in mid bite in startle. Murasakibara looked mildly surprised. Momoi was beaming probably about to gush over her. Kise had a huge grin on his face probably about to do the same. Akashi's eyes widened briefly then he smiled fondly. Aomine stood up suddenly looking startled then snagged out a chair blocking view of her from outsiders staring. He motioned her to sit down. She sat grinning cutely at him with her little pinky locking with his a second. His pinky squeezed back lightly. Kuroko noticed the fondness in his eyes.

'Are they,' he thought shocked. 'Mmm no not yet but they do recognize what they feel for each other,' he realized.

He sat down and Momoi and Kise started squealing over Kagami together making her blush shyly until they calmed down.

"It doesn't look odd at all," she asked softly looking through her long pretty lashes at them insecurely.

"I think you look very beautiful," Akashi spoke up smiling gently.

"Kaga-chin is very cute," Murasakibara agreed.

"You look fine," Midorima dismissed.

"Why would it look odd? You're the prettiest girl here so you deserve to wear something almost as pretty as you," Aomine declared then grinned at her blush and leaned over. "Plus, it has our colors," he sang in her ear where no one could hear.

She blushed wildly then smacked him making him laugh. She giggled despite her embarrassment. They ate chattering a long time then went to walk around and shop. She listened to them bicker amused as she walked. They paused when wolf whistles from a car sounded as it went by. They shrugged confused then bickered again. Then another car of men whistled. Then a third had some catcalling.

"DAMN RED HOTTIE BE LOOKING FINE," men yelled from a forth.

"KAGAMICCHI WALK IN THE MIDDLE NOT CLOSEST TO THE ROAD," Kise screeched as they realized what was going on.

"Huh," she blinked.

"YOU'RE A GIRL YOU CAN'T BE THAT CLOSE! IT'S DANGEROUS AND PERVERTS WILL CAT CALL YOU," Aomine roared shoving her in the middle and snaked his arm around her waist protectively.

"Ah…Ok," she smiled cutely making their hearts melt at how innocent she was.

"You may be used to it but we're not. So just try your best to not attract attention from men. I don't want to have to go to jail for murder," Akashi sighed patting her shoulder.

"You would murder for me? How sweet," she laughed.

"We all would," they all deadpanned as they continued their walk.

"Especially me. No one can look at you but me," Aomine murmured in her ear making her blush then grin at him.

"Ok," she agreed. "But you have to man up and take me on a date before you can be possessive over me any further," she demanded.

"I can do that," he agreed. "But first agree to be my girlfriend."

"I can do that," she smirked.

"Great then how about next….."

He trailed off when he was ignite passed in the gut making him fall over in pain.

"A warning. Hurt my angel and it'll be your crotch next," Kuroko said darkly as the group went on oblivious.

"I would never," he groaned as Kagami kneeled by him and held his hand worriedly.

"You have to teach me how to do that to men," she said amazed peering up at Kuroko.

"Tch. You can beat up women only. I'll kill the men," Aomine scowled sitting up. "Any man touches you and he's a dead man. Don't worry about fighting them," he said cupping her cheek gently.

"But what if you aren't around? Then I need to be able to take them down in one go. I'm tired of it taking four punches to take them down," she pouted.

'Seriously? She can take a man out in four punches and she doesn't think that's enough,' Aomine and Kuroko thought at the same time.

"Kuroko," she asked innocently.

"When I have time," he gave in.

"Yaaayyyyy," she cheered.

'So, freaking cute,' they both thought.

"You three hurry up," Akashi called.

"Coming," Kagami beamed.

"Take your time. I mostly meant them," he corrected not wanting to rush an angel.

"FAVORTISM," Kuroko and Aomine exclaimed.

"She's a darling angel. Of course, she's favorite. Got a problem? Fight me," he scowled.

"No thanks," they cowered.

"That's what I thought."

Kagami laughed coaxing the pair to come along as she chattered to the group about a new sports shop. They all smiled fondly at her. She really was a precious angel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 9: The prince and his new guard.**

Aomine and the others were royal. They lived in a society where everyone had powers except the norms. Norms were people who had no power. They guarded the norm people and ruled over them. The Generation of Miracles where the princes born to keep the land safe and prosperous. They had guards. Kasamatsu was Kise's, Takao was Midorima's, Kuroko was Akashi's, Himuro was Murasakibara's and Aomine rejected all guards calling them too weak. Momoi lived in the castle with them a princess she had many guards from her childhood friends being protective especially Aomine. But really her guard was Riko. All the guards were meant to marry the prince's one day and Riko would marry Momoi.

"My princes. King Makoto said, Prince Aomine can have this as a guard. He's bored of this slave," a guard said hauling in a shackled beaten dirty man. "Apparently he causes trouble," he said standing with him close to them.

"I don't need a guard," he said rolling his eyes about to bite into his apple. His brow twitched at the eyes focused on it looking wild and dangerous. "Hhhnnn," he asked narrowing his eyes and held it out curiously at the man shackled with a wild aura.

"I can eat it," he asked darkly.

"Have at it," he said wondering what the man would do.

He opened his mouth wide and bit into it wildly not even taking it from his hand but he couldn't really. He chewed then bit again eating it quickly eyes wide and innocent suddenly with a shiny aura around him. He moved fast breaking the chains making guards move to lunge. His face was in Aomine's straddling him sitting in his lap.

"Can I have more," he asked excitedly grinning cutely. Aomine lifting a hand making the guards stop and he sat eyeing the redhead.

"I'm keeping him you may go," he said bluntly waving them off pulling a pear from the tray near him and holding it out.

The red head was cute and he kept eating from his hand making guards roar in protest. Imayoshi went to smack Aomine's head.

"You're a prince act like it don't feed someone below you," he scolded and his wrist was caught before he could strike him.

"You wanna die," the man asked looking mean as shit his red eyes narrowed on him as his large hand was crushing his wrist.

"What," he asked shocked at the slave's strength because he was a slave that was clearly never taken care of and starved.

"Don't touch him," he said darkly squeezing harder making his wrist crackle.

"Let him go," Aomine said bopping his head with his fist sighing. The man blinked then whined holding his head rubbing his face back and forth into his chest complaining wildly he was just making the weird glasses guy not be mean. "Yes yes ok but you still don't need to break bones you crazy nut job," he sighed petting him. "Anyways eat," he said giving him a banana. He ate it quickly. Aomine picked up some cherries. and was about to feed them to him next.

"Bleh," he said in distaste pushing his hand away.

"That was cute," Kise cackled.

"Hhhnnnn," Aomine said wickedly grinning and everyone laughed at the loud whining he got from the man on his back on the floor Aomine hovering over him trying to force cherries into his mouth grinning wildly the man holding his wrists back glaring meanly.

"Stop harassing him Daiki. You go take a bath you're filthy," Akashi dismissed amused. "Go find him some clothes," he told a servant. "You show him where the bath is," he told another. "You tell us your name," he told him sternly.

"Kagami Taiga," he said looking at him.

"Kagami Taiga since you are technically a slave you do realize your position correct? You have to stay here now. More importantly you're prince Aomine Daiki's now. You will serve him always."

"Aw that's too bad," he said as they got up. "That food gave me energy. And I'm not really feeling like being a slave to anyone not even a prince," he said body sending out a white light blinding them.

It went back to normal and he stood with a part shawl part white scarf on his neck red pin in the middle of it, white low riding baggy pants, red and black shoes, metal bands around his biceps, wrists in white wrap, and finally wings on his back.

"A guardian power holder," Kuroko said simply eyeing the wings that looked like angel wings. "This might be troublesome," he hummed as Kagami's hand glowed and a sword formed in it.

"Thanks for the food. I'll take my leave," he said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Now now my angel don't be such a brat," a voice said calmly. Alex a recent slave sent to them walked in. But they gave her freedom and she trained troops. She was a guardian too but had fairy wings when she used her power. "Disrespecting the prince of all things I raised you better than that," she scolded flying suddenly and kicking him into a wall. "APOLOGIZE," she roared.

"I'M NO ONE'S SLAVE," he roared back but gave her a kicked puppy look.

"You're right you're a guardian therefore a guard to prince Aomine. He fed you and said he'd keep you at the castle. By all standards you are bound to him by duty that's how it works with our kind," she said and on cue a clink sounded and a faint navy light that looked like a chain and shackle glowed between Aomine and Kagami. "You are his guardian now. So, you better protect him well," she said simply as it faded leaving Kagami scowling. Then huffed and light flashing briefly.

"Fine," he sighed annoyed.

"Wha," Riko said confused by it all.

"It is as she says. He treated me kindly when I was in need and by our kinds rule I have to be his guardian now. I'm bonded to him though unwillingly that's just how things are."

"Unwillingly. So, you resent it and won't be of use," Aomine said coldly.

"Unwillingly doesn't mean you're going to be left unprotected my prince," he said simply crossing his arms. "I will protect you and that is that. Simply said. I'll protect you with my life until the bitter end my prince. That it how it goes and I will not go back on my people's words and tradition," he said gazing locking with his. "But if you piss me off I'll kill you myself," he said wickedly.

"YOU DARE THREATEN THE PRINCE?!"

"Do something about it," he said darkly to the guards making them cower.

"Whatever as I have said go bathe," Akashi sighed at the commotion. "Defy me again Kagami Taiga and you won't like the consequences," he said simply as Alex guided him along.

"You have no power over me prince," he said simply as he exited.

"WWwwwwwhhhoooooaaaaaa your angel is a badass he isn't scared of Akashi," Takao cackled.

"Or just stupid," Midorima mumbled.

"How interesting," Aomine smirked wildly eyeing the door he left out of. "So very interesting," he chuckled.

Kagami walked to dinner later all clean, frowning at the baggy clothes on him tugging at the shirt. They had to barrow Aomine's because he was his closest size. Kagami was six three and Aomine was seven foot and bulkier by a little. His clothes ate him up cutely. His armpit length various red hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the hair down to his collarbones in front of his ears hanging loosely cupping his fac, and shaggy bangs that went to his eyelids laying neatly on his forehead.

"Hey cutie where'd that beast go? Who are you," Takao teased.

"I'll kill you," he smiled making him cower.

"My bad," he smiled weakly.

"Stop scaring the idiot and come eat," Akashi said simply.

"Whatever," he scowled going to his seat by Aomine.

'I have a feeling from now on things are going to be very different,' Akashi thought eyeing the defiant redhead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 10: From Daiki-chan to Daiki-kun**

Kagami smiled at the five-year-old that ran up to him.

"KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN I CAUGHT YOU A CRAYFISH!"

"WOW! THAT'S SO COOL AOMINE-CHAN," he cried ruffling his hair amused.

He was ten years old making him five years older than the kid. Aomine grinned proud of himself.

Two years later Aomine ran to Kagami.

"Taiga-kun! I've decided something," he cried slamming face first into his chest as Kagami caught him.

"What's that," he smiled.

"We're going to get married one day," he cried.

"Huh? We are," Kagami laughed.

"Yes. And whoever is bigger and stronger gets to be the husband," Aomine decided. "Which will probably still be you but if I do get bigger I get to call you Tai-chan! Then you'll be the one calling me Daiki-kun instead of Dai-chan!"

"Alright," he laughed. 'He's so cute and innocent. Maybe I shouldn't agree but one day he'll forget about it when he finds himself a girlfriend or boyfriend,' he thought amused.

"Promise?"

"Promise if you get bigger and stronger than me I'll call you Daiki-kun or maybe Dai-kun."

"Both," Aomine decided.

Kagami had to move later that year. He moved back his senior year. Aomine was thirteen and in his first-year startling Kagami. He skipped grades with five other boys, Momoi, and a girl named Riko who helped run the basketball team. Kagami was the one always putting his foot down and making Aomine stop his shit when he was being arrogant thinking no one could beat him but him. He sneered beating him at the third practice.

"You still have a long way to go Daiki-chan. Stop being so fucking arrogant," he snarled at Aomine who was staring eyes wide shocked someone actually beat him. He smiled happily after that.

Kagami had to help his parents keep him under control when he kept getting into fights and such on the streets. Kagami was like his damn babysitter getting him out of trouble. After graduating he went to a community college to start out and keep an eye on Aomine for a while. After a year he went to a university because it offered him a basketball scholarship. He smiled at Aomine after he graduated high school a year later handing him a gift.

"Thank you," he mumbled and Kagami paused.

"Ne ne Dai-chan you're almost as tall as me now," Kagami said startled grinning at the fifteen-year-old.

"That's because you haven't grown much at all," Aomine said bored.

"Don't be mean," Kagami laughed.

"Why are you here," he grumbled.

"To watch you graduate," Kagami said startled.

"Well you left so don't bother me," he grouched.

"Dai-chan," he said grabbing his wrist. "I didn't want to hurt you but they offered a full ride. I kept warning and warning I was going to take the offer but you didn't listen," he said softly.

"Whatever let's go to my family," he grouched pulling him along.

Years later Aomine looked up from his desk at the police station a fireman leading the new fireman around. Now he was a top officer and a younger one at that considering he was twenty. The fireman had transferred here from his old station.

"Aomine this is our new guy. Kagami Taiga," he said introducing him. "This is Aomine Daiki," he said to Kagami.

"Dai-chan it's been years," Kagami said smiling then frowned. "But ahh I guess I better go," he said quietly. "That's everything right? I'm supposed to wash the trucks," Kagami said to his coworker.

"Right," he said walking with him.

Aomine felt his hand grip fabric and he yanked Kagami back by the back of his shirt.

"You go. I need to talk to him."

"Alright," he said walking away because a known rule was no one ever argued with Aomine.

"I was stupid ok? Ignoring your calls like a child. Because I was selfish and always expected you to be close by. By the time I realized I was being stupid your number had already changed and you were working so you weren't at the university anymore. My bad," he mumbled.

"You still don't know how to say you're sorry," Kagami grumbled. "It's fine. Let go so I can go to work Dai-chan."

"You can't call me that anymore."

"Fine Aomine-chan," he sighed.

"No that's not what I meant. You have to call me Daiki-kun," he said smirking in victory.

Kagami pulled away and turned about to go off on him then stopped startled. Aomine was six foot ten now leaving him eye level with his shoulder. He looked up at him surprised.

"You got big."

"Say it. Saayy iittt. I know you can say it so say it," Aomine taunted poking his cheek hard.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A KID," he roared slapping his hand then shoved him away. "Whatever I'm leaving. Goodbye," he snapped storming away leaving Aomine grinning. Kagami looked back sulkily a promise was a promise. "Daiki-kun," he mumbled then ran out with a screech when Aomine tried to hug him calling him cute.

"I'll catch you eventually," Aomine murmured smirking wickedly. "Just you wait Tai-chan. I'll catch you and I won't ever let you go again."

 **I love bigger and taller Aomine I just love the thought of Kagami dating a giant and getting treated like he's tiny. Because he's an adorable giant that needs cuddles and teasing. XD**

 **Also, little side note. Whoever is spamming me demanding I take down my story. Far as I know no rules are violated if you are talking about the notes they are allowed as long as story content is in the chapter with them. So, my answer to you is a very blunt NO. I will not take it down. The only one violating any rule is you for harassing me so consider that for a change. I tried being nice and talk to you asking what it is you are saying is against the rules so I can just fix it and move on all I want to do is write my stories. I'm not bothering anyone and if you don't like the story don't read it. How much free time do you have on your hands so just spam someone to take their story down? I'm not doing it. If I find out which rule is violated I'll fix it and move on. Also, this is the last time I'm responding to you. I'll just ignore you and move on. I've said all that needs to be said.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 11: Daiki-chan to Daiki-kun Continued. This is a time skip chapter.**

Kagami laughed hysterically on the paddle boats. Aomine laughing trying to bail out water.

"It has a fucking hole! Damn it," Aomine cackled Momoi and Riko bailing out water giggling wildly as the boys paddled fast for the docks.

"That's it this isn't working. We're almost sunk anyways," Kagami said as it sunk lower water spilling over the top and then Kagami bailed out of the boat.

"DON'T LEAVE US YOU ASSHOLE," Aomine cried laughing.

"I'M NOT STAYING ON THE TITANIC WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"KAGAMI-KUN THAT'S RUDE," Riko exclaimed.

"I LOVE YOU RIKO!"

"YOU ASSHOLE COME BACK HERE AND SAVE US," Aomine yelled laughing harder pedaling faster than the boat gurgled sinking completely. Aomine caught it by the edge to keep it from going to the bottom. "HELP ME PULL THIS UP AND FLIP IT SO WE CAN GIVE IT BACK!"

"URRGGHHH FINE," he flipped it with him then they put the girls on top as a float and pushed them along.

"Stupid titanic," Kagami pouted.

"What was the iceberg," Aomine teased.

"Akashi and Kuroko when they zoomed by us screaming they were sinking," Kagami cackled making the other three laugh.

They caught up the pair pedaling and bailing water minutes later.

"You assholes jinxed us," Aomine exclaimed.

Akashi started laughing with Kuroko.

"Don't make us laugh we're already out of breath," Akashi breathed.

"Hey...Dai-kun want to play pirates and take over that boat and pedal to shore?"

"...Yes."

They threw them over with a battle cry and stole the boat pedaling fast to keep it up longer and got to the peer cackling. They explained to the workers what happened making them apologize but erupt into laughter realizing they just stole the better boat from their friends. When the other four got there the boys chased Aomine. The girls ran after Kagami giggling and threatening him. He screeched with laughter when he ran into Kiyoshi and they made their longtime friend hold Kagami down and their boney little fingers tickled him senseless. A crowd watched recording his adorable laughter. It was the most adorable thing they had ever heard. He gasped for air when they stopped and sat up panting still in giggles. When he calmed he peered up but the crowd was gone although Kuroko and Akashi were recording him smiling. He peered up at Aomine who was standing still staring at him blushing.

"Why didn't you save me Daiki-kun," he spat smacking his leg.

"It was too cute...so so so cute."

"Was not," he complained blushing embarrassed.

"Right those people stood there recording you because it wasn't cute," Riko snorted.

"THEY DID WHAT," Kagami roared.

"Calm down. We need to go change now," Akashi dismissed.

They went back to their homes to change. Kagami went next door with food for dinner after.

"Aho! I brought you food open up," he called kicking his door lightly.

"Baka," he countered opening the door.

They teased each other eating dinner on his couch. The next day was like a dream. A very bad dream.

'It burns,' Kagami thought vision foggy. 'Burns,' he thought again a little girl screaming beside him through the haze. 'Fire...Call...House...little girl...floor collapsing...need out...' he thought groggily. He saw the beam on his chest the little girl wailing beside him pushing at it.

"Run," he croaked pointing at the door. "Be brave and run," he said shoving her toward it. She wailed running out of the house fire surrounding her figure his fire coat around her fluttering in the wind.

'Hurts. Burns. So hot. Need out,' his mind jumbled together as his vision faded. 'Need out...Daiki-kun...He'll be worried...' he thought as his vision went gray. 'Daiki-kun,' he thought as blue went into his vision. 'Daiki,' he thought seeing his screaming face above his twisted with worry.

"Daiki-kun," he murmured as his eyes shut head rolling to the side.

Aomine stared at his beautiful face bandages on it from burns and wrap around his chest and arms from other burns. He had tubes in his nose giving him oxygen to breath in.

"Daiki-kun," he whispered in his unconscious state every five minutes.

"I'm right here," he always responded gently holding his bandaged hands in his. After waiting all night, the next morning red eyes fluttered open sleepily. "Nice to see you finally awake Taiga-chan," Aomine said staring into his confused red eyes.

"Hey," Kagami said touching his face. "You were in my dream."

"Was I really," Aomine hummed grabbing his wrist and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"You were burning the food," he croaked grinning. Aomine barked out a laugh leaning over and hugging him.

"Yeah sounds like something I'd do."

"And you weren't letting me help you kept blocking me with your back so I couldn't save the food so I kept hitting your back and yelling at you. But you kept ignoring me," he continued.

"Definitely something I'd do."

"I know," he smiled.

Aomine nuzzled into his neck sighing.

"I was so worried." he murmured.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault. It's the floor's fault."

"Go beat it up."

"I WILL," he roared playfully making him go into adorable giggles.

"How did I go from sinking titanic pedal boats last week to blazing fires this week?"

"I don't know but you need a day off. No sinking no burning," Aomine chided.

"I'm going to get flooded next time," Kagami decided.

"No!"

"Life is going to find loop holes it's out to get me!"

"I can tell!" he exclaimed.

Kagami laughed as they kept making jokes about what was going to happen next to them since life was out to get both of them. Aomine was burned from barging into the burning house as soon as he saw the little girl run out with Kagami's flame coat on alone. She blubbered about the floor falling in and Kagami shoving her out of the way so it landed on him. Aomine was off in the next second despite the screams at his back. He managed to lift the beam off and pull Kagami out carrying him on his back out of the collapsing house. Aomine laughed as Kagami tortured the hospital until they released him after a few days.

"You are something else you know that," he laughed getting him home.

"I wanted freedom and I got it."

"You're stuck in bed for a few more days. I'll make sure you are in bed resting," Aomine shrugged.

"Fight me," Kagami said defiantly.

"Maybe later."

Kagami smiled over his fussing until he was healed. Aomine clearly worried over him a lot and wanted to take care of him.

"What are we exactly Daiki-kun," he asked that night when they were cuddling.

"Whatever you want us to be," he smiled. "I love you so I'll accept anything."

"I want to be…..an old married couple since you proposed to me when you were little," he teased rolling on him.

Aomine blushed and booped his nose with his finger playfully.

"Now you're proposing to me."

"No, I'm responding to your proposal," he insisted.

They bickered playfully over who proposed to who for thirty minutes until Aomine kissed his lips to shut the playful redhead up.

"I'll propose to you again sometime. Be patient. Then we can be an old married couple," he laughed cuddling him.

"Ok," he agreed beaming.

"Though you have to accept I'm the husband because I'm bigger Taiga-chan."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

They started bickering all over again both laughing and beaming at each other. Despite not being married yet they were definitely already an old married couple.

 **I love my old married couple dorks! We'll say this is set about four months after their reuniting in the last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 12: Moving in and too Much Teasing**

Kagami moved into his house humming happily. He unpacked then took a bath to sooth his sore muscles. He got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. He brushed his now long hair that went below his armpits by several inches. The hair in front of his ears were shorter around his face ending a few inches below the chin. His bangs were longer and neater on his forehead. He slimed a little and grew two inches. His voice also softened a little. He put his hair up in its normal high ponytail and tied the normal headband to rest underneath his bangs. He slipped on his shoes and went next door to greet the neighbors to be friendly.

"Ah you must be the new neighbor," a blonde grinned peering out at him after he knocked.

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Kise Ryouta," he beamed and hauled him in introducing him to everyone.

Kagami peered over when the door opened as they chattered to him.

"Who's he," the man questioned setting his keys down.

"Our new neighbor. Kagami Taiga," Akashi said.

The man was seven foot two, tan, navy hair and navy eyes, his face was structured so handsomely. His hair just went down to the middle of his ears. Shaggy and messy yet sexy. He was built with muscles. A tribal dragon blade tattoo peeked from his police uniform on his biceps. His nose was pierced so were his earlobes and lip. Kagami stared a second then looked off realizing he was almost caught staring at him.

"Kagami-kun this is Aomine Daiki," Kuroko explained.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded kindly.

"Mmmhmm," Aomine hummed taking off his cuffs and gun.

"We were talking about our jobs with Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke up. "As you can see Aomine-kun is a police officer but he also works at a tattoo shop part time."

"That's cool," Kagami smiled sweetly.

"Where do you work," Aomine asked bored.

"I help my sister at her new flower shop part time and soon I hope the fire station will take me on. That's what I mainly do," he said peering at him.

"Hhhhmmm makes sense," Aomine hummed smirking.

"What does," Kagami blinked.

"You being a flower guy," he taunted.

"And why is that," he spat riled up.

"You're cute," he smirked disappearing making him screech protests wildly insist he wasn't cute. The others erupted into laughter. He really was cute.

He pouted sulkily crossing his arms. Kise hugged him laughing.

"He was teasing don't pout you adorable cutie pie," he laughed nuzzling into his cheek. Kagami kept pouting cutely until they got him on a new subject.

He puffed his cheeks out angrily when Aomine came back and smirked at him. He went to the kitchen to find food amused at the glaring at his back but he also saw pouting when he peered back. This man was amusing and adorable.

"Pouting just makes you cuter," he called from the fridge.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT POUTING! OR CUTE!"

"Whatever you say," he sang as the others were chuckling at his cute protests.

Taiga went home that night a blushing mess because Aomine wouldn't stop teasing him about being cute. He scowled to himself. He wasn't cute he was manly. He sighed through the week finishing up moving in then helping Alex with her shop. He blinked the next week when he saw Momoi and Aomine in the flower shop.

"We have to make your lobby more relaxing so we're picking out pretty plants," she scolded as they rounded the corner right into Kagami who was carrying a potted tree at the moment. He blinked at them as they blinked owlishly at him. "Tai-chan!"

"Hello Momoi-chan," he said amused. "If you need anything let me know," he said carrying the tree along to put it in its spot.

"Will do," she cheered.

He went back to moving trees. He peered over hearing a man get louder and louder.

"I'm telling you this is not how I wanted it dumb bitch," he roared at Alex flinging the vase of flowers at her. She threw her arms up to block it.

"OI," Aomine roared seeing it.

"Hey," Momoi screeched then there was a clap.

They stared at Kagami. When did he get there to catch that? They didn't even see him move.

"There are other ways to show your disapproval," he said calmly. "Leave. Now. Before I break your hand," he said sternly looking mean as hell.

"Bastard threatening me," he roared trying to punch him. Kagami moved to catch his punch. A tan hand intervened gripping the man's arm. 

"You better leave before I put you in jail," he said looking scary as hell.

"Officer Aomine," he croaked.

"Would you like to press charges," he asked Alex.

"If he never comes back I won't."

"I won't come back. I'm sorry," he chanted.

"What about you," Aomine asked glancing at Kagami.

"No," he shook his head.

"Leave now before I change my mind," Aomine said shoving him away. The man scampered out. "Well since I saved you princess does that mean I get a date," he smirked.

"I saved her stupid," Kagami corrected.

"I was talking to you," he said hooking a finger under his chin tilting his head back slightly eyes flirty and amused.

"AHO YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME I COULD HAVE BEATEN THE HELL OUT OF HIM EASILY! YOU GET NO DATE," he exploded blushing wildly.

"Awww," he laughed at his cute reaction.

Kagami continued to huff and pout the rest of the time Aomine was there much to Alex's amusement. Aomine loved riling him up to make him blush and pout. He was too cute. If you had asked him would he ever date the police officer that decided to tease him on a daily basis at that time he would have said hell no. If you ask him in a month he'll blush and say he would think about it.

 **My cute baby always denies his cuteness. He's stubborn. Like my other cute babies. Still love the thought of him with long hair don't know why it just appealed to me one day that he would look so adorable with long hair. This will be a thing where you can kind of pick hey this version of them and I can use your request to continue that version of them story and etc. So really any version you want of them be it high school, adult, NBA, guard and royal, etc you ask it I'll try to do something with it. But not sci-fi, or harry potter, or lord of the rings based I'm not good with that. I mean I can do a magic one with them like wizards and stuff but not like a harry potter wizard with certain classes and etc. All the classes and groups of harry potter confuses me too much to get into it so I wouldn't be able to do anything like that.**

 **Also, so some may have noticed I moderated my reviews and basically what it came down to. I don't want 50 plus emails a day telling me negative things all it does is fill my inbox and make me mad. I know its not fair to all but as soon as I can be sure this person will not spam me anymore I will switch it back I promise. I'm going to keep moderating review until then. I love you guys! Sorry about the trouble. Also, to these reviews.**

I love all of your drabbles! They are so cute and I enjoyed reading all of them! I can't wait until your next update! Thanks for sharing :D

Hi,  
I just noticed that in your reviews there are a lot of comments about you violating the "laws" and I just want to advise you to ignore it! It seems incredibly bothersome and rude for them to be doing this to you and even I got pissed off about this as a passing reader because you have definitely done nothing wrong other than appreciate an adorable couple in this fandom!

I also just want to let you know that I enjoyed these short stories of AoKaga a lot! They are my favorite pair and Taiga is just too cute! I really adore your version of Taiga in these stories . I want you to know that you have at least one avid fan out here and I am looking forward to your updates!

 **If you were one person writing both thank you sweet heart you made my day better when I read your review! If it was two different people thank you sweet hearts! You both made my day better when I read each review! I really appreciated these reviews! They brought a big smile to my face I assure you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Momoi's Guard**

Kagami was sixteen when he was running from his slave home. He had white fangs on his tail. Name for huge oversized wolves. They lived in a world of magic and modern times. Kagami sent fire back panicking. The two beasts caught him eventually and bite and scratched him trying to tear him apart as he screamed in terror and pain. He saw black after that. He woke in a large house a woman with pink hair hovering over him using healing magic.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Mrs. Momoi. My husband saved you and bought your freedom. We don't agree with slavery. You're safe now," she assured.

Kagami had a long scar down his left cheek, scars on his throat from bites, few bite scars on his arms and legs, and four long claw marks on his chest. He feared dogs ever since as he started working for the Momoi's. They were rich and hired him to guard their daughter. He agreed hesitantly at first then grew fond of Satsuki who was eight years younger than him. When she was sixteen she was sent to a public school to learn a lesson about the real world. He was sent there to be her guard still. He'd just follow her at school and be sure no one tried anything. The school approved the pair. He led her into class the first year of her high school days.

Akashi and the others were teachers. They taught a public school of magic users. They enjoyed their quiet life especially Aomine.

Aomine was seven foot two now, shaggy navy hair, face softer and more mature, darker, more built, gentler with people, more mature, narrow eyes, plump lips, thin long nose. He wore black pants and white button up shirt. He kept a sword on him and two throwing knives in his boots.

When they got word of a familiar famous rich Pinkett joining they knew it wouldn't be so peaceful anymore. Aomine had them in his class and sighed. So much for an easy year. The pair walked in and he eyed them.

Momoi was five foot five, thin but curvy, large chest, creamy unscarred skin, long pink hair, pink eyes, plump lips, long lashes, small nose, and the school uniform on.

He noticed her guard had scars on his neck and face. Kagami had changed. Though his innocence towards perverted things never changed. He ate less and thinned some. His voice and face softened as well. He was six foot three, lean muscular build, tan, large red eyes, dark red and crimson long red hair layered to his armpits that he wore in a high ponytail, hair in front of his ears down to his collarbones framing his face bangs laid cutely on his forehead, long lashes, plump lips, button nose, dark jeans, boots, sword at his side, black v neck long sleeve shirt, and secret knives under his sleeves.

He stayed by the door all class silently eyes scanning the room time to time. Aomine was just relieved he wasn't overprotective and questioning all the supplies he gave them in science lab. Or threatening students. He was stoic the whole day and never said a word. Just kept his eye on Momoi or anyone that approached her. Aomine was starting to think he was mute through the month as he never said anything he only nodded or shook his head.

He chided Momoi when she wasn't paying attention the next month and was instead picking on Riko. Kagami peered at Momoi who was blushing about getting scolded. He did a shame shame motion with this pointer fingers as Aomine was writing on the board.

"TAI-CHAN," she protested loudly making students crack up.

"Momoi-san please be silent," Aomine scolded turning.

"BUT HE," she screeched.

"Silent! I'll give you detention! I don't care what he did he was quiet about it and didn't disturb the class," he snapped then faced the board again.

Kagami stuck his tongue out at her making students snicker.

"Momoi," Aomine snapped peering at her.

"I DIDN'T DO IT THAT TIME IT WAS TAI-CHAN," she wailed.

He peered over and he was blank as usual. He glared at the girl.

"Don't blame things on your guard," he snapped and went back to writing.

He heard snickering and stopped anger boiling.

"Momoi-san I swear if I turn around and it's you again," he growled.

"IT'S NOT," she protested.

"Pfffttt!"

"TAI-CHAN YOU'RE GETTING ME IN TROUBLE," she wailed.

"MOMOI-SAN SHUT UP," Aomine roared.

The most adorable laughter rang out in response making him turn to the person startled. Kagami had his head tilted slightly back, laughing adorably, grin on his face, and eyes glowing with mirth.

"SEE?! HE'S THE BAD ONE HE KEEPS LAUGHING AT ME," she wailed pointing as he was trying to smother his laughter.

"I'm sorry to blame you for his laughing. Though you brought it on yourself you're a trouble maker," Aomine shrugged. "Mr. Kagami please reframe from dying over there," he commented as he was laughing little cute gasps for air sounding now and then.

Kagami gave him a thumbs up and Aomine went back to writing. He stopped after a few seconds.

"I can't do this with you giggling over there," he exclaimed bursting into laughter at the giggling redhead making the class laugh as he threw his marker at him. "Step outside until you can calm yourself," he laughed.

Kagami waved him off stepping out the door. After a few minutes he came back in blank as ever. Aomine wished for the adorable laughter again suddenly. He internally sighed at the thought of not getting to hear it again.

The next week though they were watching a documentary on magical beasts. He hummed when the white fang part came on and they were barking and snarling on the hunt. He peered over when there was a thud. Kagami was on his knees pupils dilated trembling violently small almost silent noises leaving his mouth hands flying to his throat. He let out an ear-piercing scream then doubled over gaging. Aomine lurched with a trash can and he lost his lunch into it instead of the floor. He stopped and it was dry heaves. Aomine hauled him out of the room. He took him to the bathroom and soaked a paper towel and sat with him against the wall dabbing away the puke from his mouth as he gasped for air. Aomine held him in his lap murmuring soothing words in his ear until he stopped having his panic attack. He petted and held him until the trembling stop and he relaxed into him.

"Were they the reason for the scars," he asked softly earning a meek nod.

"I…..was…slave…then…..Momoi…..dad…saved…hired…..me…..protect…..Satsu-chan," was the only thing Aomine could hear through his mumbling. He tightened his grip.

'He was a slave that escaped and had white fangs chasing him then Momoi's dad saved him after the white fangs hunted him,' he thought petting the red hair until his body gave out against him and he drifted off to sleep too tired from his panic attack.

Aomine carried him to the nurse office and laid him in bed. He went back to the class and Momoi pounced demanding where he was her eyes panicked.

"He's asleep at the nurse office. Let him rest for now. I know you're worried but don't wake him," he said petting her head.

Alright," she sighed after a bit.

He smiled softly when the door cracked a few hours later and red eyes peered in innocently. He slipped in after a moment pink dusting his cheeks. He found him utterly adorable being all shy like that. Kagami stayed in his usual spot not talking or disrupting. He waved off a few students when they asked if he was ok worriedly when the lesson was over and smiled reassuringly making their hearts melt and they blushed. He was just too beautiful for his own good.

Aomine was packing up after work and the door opened. He was surprised when Kagami came in.

"No guard duty?"

"She's at home with her parents studying. All is safe," he said simply walking to him as he was putting papers into his bag. He gripped his sleeve between his pointer finger and thumb and tugged lightly a few times to gain attention. "I wanted to thank you is all. So, thanks," he said blushing adorably with a pout.

"It was no problem. It gave me a scare though. I'll warn you next time so you can step out there are a few more videos at different points with them in there," he smiled gently. "Please anything that bothers you let me know. I don't want something to upset you to that point again," he said patting his hair.

"It's just those. I'll step out. I'm sorry for disrupting your class," he mumbled staring at the floor instead.

"Baka I'm not upset about the class," he said bopping his head. "I was worried about you and nothing else," he smiled amused when he jutted his lip out at him rubbing his head.

"Well…..thank you. I better get going," he said being all cute and shy a side Aomine never thought he'd have.

He left and Aomine found himself craving his presence again. He sighed at his thoughts. He was getting too attached to someone he hardly knew. Aomine went home and found his dreams filled with a certain adorable redhead. After that everything was back to normal Kagami was a silent badass no one wanted to mess with. They still spoke sometimes but Kagami was guarded and kept his emotions hidden. Aomine was determined to break his walls down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 14: Teacher Version**

Aomine glanced at the new teacher that would be helping Aomine with his ridiculously huge class. They were history teachers at a huge private rich school. Kagami was under him like a paid intern for now before the school would decide or not if he could be a regular teacher. He'd be helping Aomine for two years. He was printing off the copies Aomine asked him to print as he was teaching. He had been around Kagami and month now and he didn't know much about him and they hardly talked but mostly due to being too busy to talk much because it was the beginning of the year.

He was in mid-sentence when the printer made a jamming noise. He heard a low growl and Kagami went to unjamming it. He heard another loud noise the machine gave off a moment later and suddenly an adorable no it was the most adorable startled squeal every that echoed in the class in response to the noise. He stopped and peered over startled as Kagami un-jammed his fingers from where the machine had caught them trying to use them as a paper apparently.

He peered over at Aomine wondering why he was suddenly quiet and saw all eyes on him. He dropped down and hid from view in response after his eyes widened and a blush burned his face cutely. He hid in the corner of where the two desks met and rolled the chair in front of him to hide himself completely as Aomine went back to teaching shoulders shaking with laughter and students smothering grins. Kagami pouted to himself as his face kept burning in embarrassment as he sat in a fetal position.

The bell rang and Aomine dismissed the class then peered at the bundle hiding. He pulled the chair away despite the protesting noise. Aomine felt his heart thump when Kagami lifted his head pout in play, with angry puffed out pink cheeks, and a nose crinkle. He was too cute for his own good. He held out his hand to pull him up silently. Kagami continued to sulk a moment then took his hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He felt his hand ruffle the red locks before walking out to go to the break room. He heard Kagami huff in irritation then he pouted cutely before going back to trying to unjam the printer.

Aomine waved sloppily at his friends that were also teachers. Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. He fixed himself some coffee then poured it into his mug. He turned and went to the others to hear what they were up too.

"My intern is so annoying. All he does is act like he knows everything and flirts with me," Momoi ranted.

"Mine kicks me," Kise whined.

"Mine isn't that bad," Akashi shrugged then peered at Aomine.

"Mine is adorable," he snickered.

"What," Momoi asked amused at his choice of words. Aomine never said someone was adorable.

"He got startled by the printer trying to eat his fingers when he was trying to un-jam it and let out the cutest squeal. Then he got all pouty and hid in embarrassment," he snickered making them laugh.

"What? That guy? No way," Kise laughed.

"Yes way," Aomine smirked and the door opened.

Kagami came in and went to get a snack and peered over feeling eyes on him. The group was eyeing him mirth in their eyes and he knew immediately Aomine told. He went to him and pounded his fists on his chest with adorable angry embarrassed noises as Aomine roared with laughter trying to stop the assault. He caught his wrists and held them to the side grinning as Kagami gave him what seemed to be his signature angry look. Aomine thought of kissing that adorable crinkled nose but thought better of it wondering where those thoughts came from. His grin widened when he stamped his foot with a huff and tried to look intimidating but that wasn't happening with that pout and blush on his face.

"Let go," he finally spoke.

"Alright just don't try to hit me again," he chuckled.

Kagami tried to kick his shin when he was let go off then scampered away from the playful swat Aomine tried to give him in response. He got his snack and left giving him one last adorable angry look.

"He's too cute," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Right," Aomine questioned with a grin.

He went into his classroom after break and saw him going through papers nibbling on his snack cake he got. His brow furrowed cutely at one student's handwriting and he tried to read it and its sloppy work. He looked adorable concentrating like that. Aomine watched him in amusement awhile.

"If you got something to say then say it," Kagami snapped as students were pouring in and Aomine was still watching him.

"Cutie," he sang teasingly.

Kagami froze as heat slowly filled his face and students snickered at his adorable reaction. He trembled then grabbed a paper weight and threw it at him. Aomine caught it roaring with laughter.

"SHUT UP AHOMINE," he cried blushing wildly eyes shimmering cutely with embarrassment.

"No Bakagami."

They bickered back and forth. Kagami kept getting flustered and Aomine kept teasing wildly through the whole thing making the class laugh all through their argument. The principal came in wondering what all the noise was and watched their argument in amusement.

"Don't you think that's enough Aomine-san," he chuckled softly.

"Ah…..You're right…..sir," he said startled he was caught teasing the redhead instead of teaching.

"I can't really blame you for wanting to tease him but," he started and went to Kagami and wrapped him in his arms adoringly. "Be nice to my baby brother alright? Don't tease him too much or he'll cry then I'll have to get involved," he smiled brightly.

"Yes Himuro-san," Aomine said wolfish grin on his face and Kagami started hitting Himuro sputtering.

"I will not cry! I don't cry! You stupid Tatsu-nii," he yelled cutely as he pummeled him with his fists chasing him out face darker than his hair.

He sulked angrily the rest of class amusing Aomine to no ends. He finally stopped sulking after Aomine bought him a snack as an apology for teasing too much.

He enjoyed work more after that now that he could get cute reactions from the usually quiet and intimidating man. Through the month he got all sorts of reactions but also a few bruises from being hit. Not that he minded he found it too cute to get mad about. The next month Kagami peered at the girl giving him a hoodie she had found at the store on his birthday wanting to give him something because he was her new uncle. Alex had adopted her and her twin brother.

"Mai," he smiled brightly.

"I bought this for your birthday. Happy birthday uncle Taiga," she murmured thrusting it at him. She had a cutesy childish personality and liked cutesy things.

"You really think he'll like something stupid like that," her brother snorted giving him a box that held shoes he liked. "Happy birthday uncle since we won't be able to see you this afternoon we wanted to give these at school," he smiled.

"Thank you both," he smiled then gushed over the shoes Tamaki gave him then when Mai wasn't looking and was seeming insecure about her gift she heard her brother choke. "Ne ne Mai-chan does it suit me," he cheered beaming at her grinning wearing the red hoodie with cat ears on its hood. He had the hood on his head and it was a little big so it ate him up cutely. He looked adorable as hell wearing it.

"Kagami did you grade yesterday's homework," Aomine asked as he entered letting the class in then stopped.

"Ne ne Aomine my niece bought me this hoodie do you think it suits me she won't answer," he grinned cutely at him.

"You're the only giant that could pull that look off," Aomine deadpanned.

"KKKYYYAAAAAAAAA KAGAMINE YOU'RE SO CUTE," Momoi screeched pouncing out of nowhere and clung to him gushing wildly over his cuteness. He grinned adorably at her snuggling close liking her cuddles. "YOU'RE SO CUTE I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP!"

"Pfftt," he let out covering his mouth shoulders jerking then erupted into the most adorable laughter ever heard. "I'm not a little kid don't say that. You're the cute one Momoi-san," he laughed adorably and grinning like the damn sun at her.

"MY EYES," the class cried at his bright innocent glow.

He laughed cutely at them for their reaction. Aomine had him a cake set up at lunch in the teachers' room and other teachers wished him happy birthday. He was startled at their thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," he grinned brightly at them.

He continued to wear his cute hoodie through the day making people squeal over him and how cute he was. Aomine was amused at how someone as manly as him was so damn adorable. Aomine could only describe his personality as adorable and bright. He glowed and he was the sweetest person he knew. He had a big heart and loved everyone around him unconditionally even if they would never even give him a second thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 15: The Cuteness of Kagami**

Aomine was bored when they went on a field trip to a zoo. Kagami hide behind him cutely when they were near the hyenas and wolves making his day a bit brighter. They had been working together for five months now and got along really well. He didn't know he had a fear of dogs and it was too cute having him hid behind him like that. He liked the tigers and such though. He really liked the giraffes glowing when he got to feed and pet them making them students laugh at how into the zoo he was. After seeing all the animals, they went to the petting zoo and he laughed wildly a little goat chasing him playfully. He petted, cuddled, and kissed it adoringly.

"Your nose is bleeding," a student deadpanned giving Aomine a tissue.

"He's going to kill me from how adorable he is," he hissed.

On the way out, they had farm animal sales. His eyes shimmered at the black and white baby pigmy goat. He bought it sneakily along with a collar and leash. They got back to school at last hour and no one noticed him sneaking the goat in. Aomine went to the bathroom and the students screeched with laughter when they noticed and he was getting it to hide under the desk. He sat at the desk hiding it from view. He sat there casually as Aomine discussed the reports they'd have to make about the trip. When class was half over Aomine heard a bang.

"What was that?"

"I accidently kicked the desk," Kagami said bluntly.

"Oh…..Well anyways remember the paper is due Monday first thing so be sure to do it," Aomine continued.

"BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I like making goat noises," Kagami cried.

"YOU AREN'T THAT GOOD! NO HUMAN IS! DID YOU BRING A GOAT HERE?!"

"No," he denied shaking his head wildly and cutely.

"LIER," he exclaimed and pulled him away from the desk despite his little smacks. A little goat pounced out. "I…..YOU….." he sputtered.

"What the yelling about," Himuro asked walking in and spotted the goat. "Did my Tai-chan sneak a goat in here," he deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Nark," Kagami pouted.

"HEY!"

"Come with me. Take the goat with you," he said motioning him.

Kagami pouted trailing after him. The door shut and everyone stayed in silence. Aomine went out when his adorable laughter rang out hysterically.

"Don't you ever sneak a goat into my school again Tai-chan," Himuro scolded playfully tickling the snot out of him.

"He's cute," he whined.

"You're cute," Himuro laughed.

"He is pretty cute," Aomine agreed laughing.

They bickered with him when he denied it wildly. He finally admitted defeat when he was tickled into submission by the pair.

The next week he listened to the students chatter to Aomine.

"I had an older brother once. When we lived in LA he used to always say. Taiga don't accept candy from the strangers because it's probably drugs and you'll die," he said making them grin in amusement.

"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M DEAD," Himuro roared amused making the class and Aomine roar with laughter.

"Oh yeah you're still here. It's hard to tell when you DON'T ANSWER MY PHONE CALLS," he said making them laugh harder.

"I WAS COOKING DINNER AND MY PHONE WAS IN MY ROOM! THAT'S ACROSS THE APARTMENT YOU NUTCASE!"

"EXCUSES!"

"TAIGA!"

"I'M FILING FOR ABANDONMENT!"

"ON WHAT TERMS?!"

"TERMS OF YOU WON'T ANSWER MY CALLS WHEN I NEED YOU TO! YOU ALSO NEVER ANSWER MY TEXTS!"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP SENDING ME PICTURES OF CATS AND TELLING ME TO GET ONE FOR YOU!"

"A REAL OLDER BROTHER WOULD BUY ME A CAT!"

"BUY YOUR OWN CAT!"

"NO! YOU BUY IT! I WANT A PRESENT FROM YOU!"

"NO!"

"TELL HIM TO BUY ME A CAT," he cried at the class.

"BUY HIM A CAT," they screamed laughing.

"DON'T TAKE HIS SIDE," he exclaimed.

"I WANNA CAT!"

"Then say Tatsu-nii I really want a kitty. Please buy me one," he teased.

"You severely underestimate my want for a cat," Kagami scoffed. "Tatsu-nii~" he said eyes widening with innocence making everyone blush wildly. "I really want a kitty Tatsu-nii. You'll buy me one, won't you? Please," he said pouting adorably making several people faint. "Pretty please with strawberries on top," he begged.

Himuro trembled holding in a nose bleed then stomped out.

"THANK YOU ONNIII-CCCHHHAAANNN," he called cutely making him scream in response. He beamed at the door.

"SENSEI DON'T DIE," a student wailed helping the bloody man in the floor.

"Stop being cute Kagami," Aomine wrote on the floor in his nose blood.

"Eeehhhhh," he asked confused.

They couldn't help but laugh at the cutie. He was too adorable and innocent for his own good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 16: Momoi's Guard Continued**

"There are certain points in the body that controls your magic. So, if in a bad situation where someone is more powerful magic wise hit those points," Aomine said pointing at the diagram on the wall.

"Can you give us a better example than that? Like a life like one," one student asked. "So, we'll know for sure where to hit."

"Alright someone come be the example," he sighed.

"Tai-chan can you do it? So, no one will miss out because they were the example and Aomine-sensei won't have to do it twice," Momoi called.

"Momoi-san don't bother your guard," he scolded.

"It's not a problem," Kagami said walking to him shrugging.

"Alright if you're sure," he frowned. "May I ask you to remove your shirt?"

"How bold. Asking me to undress before the first date. Men these days," Kagami sighed dramatically making everyone roar with laughter.

"Excuse you I bought you your snack from the vending machine yesterday when it wouldn't take your money and walked you back to class. That was the first date," Aomine said in mock offense,

"Oh, that was a date? My my my how classy. I'll remember that date forever," Kagami teased back removing his shirt.

"Thank you. It was well thought out and special," Aomine sniffed making him cackle. "Alright so the first spot is here," he said poking between his pecks. "There are several other in the chest area as well closer to the heart," he explained poking different parts of where they would be. "Whatever remark you're going to make save it. I'm teaching," he added noticing Kagami looking at his finger in amusement that kept poking him.

"Awwww that's no fun," he laughed.

"Next will be three points in the sides of the neck," he said poking them next as the class watched intensely to learn the areas. "Another is between these weird eyebrows," he commented poking and removed his finger when Kagami snipped at it playfully teeth clicking with each other when he only got to bite air. "Two more are in the biceps," he said taking his arm and pointing. "I said I'm teaching," he exclaimed when Kagami put him in a headlock while he had the advantage.

"Yet you still insulted my eyebrows. Oh, so professional teacher," he said running his fingers through his hair like he was his pet or something.

"I was only being honest. They are weird," he said seriously. "But cute all the same," he teased poking between them.

"Teach your class you idiot," he laughed shoving him away pink rising on his cheeks.

"Awww did I embarrass you," he teased.

"Shut up you idiot," he cried making him chuckle.

"Anyways next there are five points in the stomach area," he said poking above his belly button earning a yelp and his hand was smacked away. "Did I hurt you," he exclaimed.

"No. Your finger is cold," he dismissed warily.

"You had no problem before," he said then poked another spot making him back up. "Ah your tummy is ticklish how cute," he spoke to him like he was a child making him scowl. "Anyways the other spot is here," he said jabbing it earning an adorable sputter and giggle. "Here," he said grin blooming on his face. "Here. Now let me repeat to I'm sure you know," he said poking rapidly earning helpless laughter as Kagami fought to keep him away then cowered against the wall laughing helplessly trying to guard his tummy.

"What are you doing Daiki," a voice cut in making him freeze.

Akashi the principal crossed his arms waiting for his answer.

"You should know not to be harassing Kagami Taiga who is Momoi Satsuki's guard who is the daughter of one of our biggest funders in this school to keep her safe," he said storming forward threateningly. "Don't hog all the fun if you pick on him we do it together," he finished as the same time Kagami spoke up frantically.

"He was just teaching them the blocker points and I was ticklish, he's teaching I started it," Kagami cried. "…. WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITHOUT YOU," he roared as Aomine beamed and Akashi smirked amused.

"You are very entertaining to pick at," he shrugged like that was a good enough reason.

"It's cute that you'd cover for me though," Aomine smirked pinching his cheek.

Kagami started hitting at him fitfully as the class laughed and Akashi watched in amusement. Aomine trapped his wrists in his hands amused. Kagami pouted up at him stubbornly. Aomine grinned brightly at him chuckling over how cute he was.

"Anyways, I came to let Kagami know that he has a guard exchange. Something happened and Momoi's parents need him briefly," he explained making Kagami harden instantly as Takao came in to switch.

1

"Someone's lurking in the area. Check it out," he murmured in his ear as Kagami went by him putting on his shirt.

"Right," he agreed leaving.

"Kagami," Aomine felt the name tumble from his lips and the words that followed startled himself. "Be careful. Don't you dare get hurt."

Kagami paused and he could see his ears turning red. The words and tone sounded so loving and concerned coming from Aomine. He whirled eyes wide face redder than his hair.

"STUPID," he cried flustered and ran off blushing.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh fondly with the others. Kagami was something else. He was glad the guard was learning to come out of his shell more. He was honestly surprised at how playful he was today and couldn't help but tease him as much as he could before Akashi had come in. He couldn't wait until the times when he and Kagami could tease each other and play around become more frequent. All he wanted was to get close to the guard and take care of him. He didn't understand how he could care for someone so much that he hardly knew. He just felt a pull towards him. Unknowingly to Aomine Kagami felt that same pull and it made him want to spend more time with the teacher. He loved hearing him teach, tease, and laugh. It was the secret highlight of his days. Kagami couldn't help but want to get to know him better.

He was met half way be the person that was lurking around the school perimeter.

"So, you're Kagami huh," Haizaki smiled. "You have a pretty pink rich girl that has a price on her head. Mind handing her over?"

"What do you think stupid," he said bluntly as they both charged forward brandishing their swords and their magic crackling.

"I always do enjoy a fight. Do your best. Don't let it be boring," Haizaki smirked wildly.

Finally, he would get to face off against the famous guard that was well known. Everyone in Japan knew of Kagami now. He was considered the strongest guard in the country.

'Aomine,' Kagami thought. 'Sorry I might end up getting a little hurt but I'll win.'

 **This chapter was inspired by this review!**

Just me who wants a follow-up to momoi's guard? Well done as always!

 **Thank you so much! I appreciate it! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 17: Café Kagami**

Himuro Kuroko, Riko, Momoi, Kasamatsu, Takao, and the GOMs moved to start their lives after college. The boys lived in a giant house together and the girls next door. They had all paired up except Aomine he was still single. But texted a certain redhead every day. They hadn't seen each other since nineteen. They were twenty-three now. Himuro took them to the cafe Alex owned to go see her the next day. They blinked at all the women lining up squealing and giggling.

"He's just always so cute and I can't get enough of him."

"He has to be the sexiest man alive."

"He's such an angel too."

"Ugh Alex is so lucky to have a little brother like Taiga."

"I know."

They shared a knowing look. Their angel always made people fall in love with him. He was too sweet and innocent not to adore. They blinked then when they got to the counter. It wasn't as packed finally after the women left and they rung the bell to order something. They were the only ones in the store for now other than a few straggling customers at the tables. A man with a ponytail had his back to them cooking something. A high ponytail but the hair still hung just at the middle of his neck showing he had decently long hair when it was down. It was neat too. Underneath looked almost black but the rest was crimson red. When he turned at the bell he grinned at them.

"Welcome may I take your order," he asked.

His voice was softer now. The hair in front of his ears hung just below his chin and his bangs were tamed and neat. Stopping just above his eyebrows pinned to one side cutely. He grew two inches and stood at six five and he was leaner. His ears were pierced on the lobs little male hoop ones and a double helix piercing on each ear as well both hoops as well. He blinked a few times then looked excited.

"Oh man it's been forever since I've seen you guys," he cried reaching over the counter and hugging Himuro.

"You grew out your hair," Himuro said bluntly.

"Ah yeah it was Alex's idea. I just started liking it after a while," he said blinking so used to it by not he didn't even realize they never knew he grew it out. "Is it weird?"

"You do realize you look ridiculously adorable now and I'm going to have to stalk you to make sure no creeps flirt with you right?"

"You're so weird," he laughed. He went around the counter and hugged the others. "Ok you two are on something. How did you grow that much," he said hands on his hips glaring at Murasakibara and Aomine playfully. Murasakibara was seven foot two inches now and Aomine was seven foot.

"Drugs," Aomine teased.

"I bet!"

"Taiga the pastry was delicious as usual," a man said walking by fingers grazing on his back flirtingly.

"Thank you," he beamed oblivious.

"We have people to kill," Kuroko said bluntly.

"Yes," the others agreed.

"Hhhmm," he asked looking at them innocently.

"Nothing just continue being your cute self," Himuro waved him off.

"I don't get it."

"Perfect," Himuro praised.

"So weird," he complained then grinned cutely when Himuro pinched his cheek.

"Shush."

"Don't wanna."

Alex came up grinning and tried to kiss Himuro which he successfully dodged and Kagami had to protect the girls. She hugged the others sighing dramatically that she didn't get any kisses. A man cleared his throat after they ordered something and Kagami smiled at him.

"May I take your order?"

"You may," he said smiling creepily with his two buddies.

They ordered and sat around throwing glances at him as the others sat at another table talking to Alex. Aomine felt his face harden and an evil glare pinned on the men. One casually fake accidently knocked his cup off the table. Kagami went over quickly and started cleaning the mess. The men eyed him then smirked at each other. Kagami finished cleaning it and smiled at the man who apologized.

"It's alright I'll get you a new drink," he said walking off as the men stared after him like he was candy for them to eat.

"Taiga," Himuro called eyes narrowed after he delivered the drink to the guy. Kagami went over. "It was delicious," he said pulling his head down and kissing his forehead affectionately making the guys look away uneasy as his eyes bored into theirs threateningly.

"Thank you," Kagami grinned cutely and walked off.

"I'll be keeping an eye on those three I don't like the way they are looking at him," he hummed eyes piercing into their souls savagely.

"Right," Alex said scowling. "Wouldn't be the first time someone creepy sexually harassed him. Men can't keep their hands off sometimes."

"This is normal," Aomine asked casually.

"Yup."

Aomine leaned on the building that night after closing. Kagami came out and locked the door then blinked seeing him.

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll walk you home," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I want to alright? Now shut up let's go," he snapped. Kagami blinked then grinned following. "What are you so happy about," he grumbled.

"Nothing nothing. It's just funny is all."

"What is," he spat.

"You," he said then giggled. "Daiki you don't have to be so protective. I know how to defend myself. I'm a six-foot five man. I'm good."

"Someone bigger and stronger could always show up. You don't know that you'll always be safe," he snapped.

"Still though. I'm always careful."

"Well maybe I want to be sure you're safe," he grumbled. "There a problem with me wanting to protect you," he scowled.

"No not really," he grinned then giggled wildly.

"What now?"

"You used to never be this honest. Or nice you were always a brat," he laughed.

"Oi," he said nudging his side scowling. "Then what am I now if I'm not a brat anymore?"

"You act like a man now," he laughed. "Look who grew up."

"I could say the same about you. You were a brat as well," he scowled jabbing his side making him laugh batting his hand away.

"I was but not as bad as you," he sang slapping his side. Aomine caught his hand when he pinched his side and gripped it.

"No pinching or I'll decide you're a brat again," he growled.

"I don't care," he said sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

Aomine snorted then smiled looking ahead again. He didn't realize he still had his hand until their arms were swinging as they walked. He slipped his hand away slightly before linking his fingers between his. The fingers curled between his as well and the swinging started again as they walked. They got to his apartment and Aomine loosened fingers. They got gripped suddenly.

"Daiki," Kagami said looking up at him. "Walk me home again tomorrow." he grinned up at him eyes shining.

"Alright I will," he said reached and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

"Goodnight," he said beaming.

"Goodnight," he smiled gently.

Kagami went into his apartment smiling shyly. Aomine grinned and walked back home in a good mood. Maybe soon that adorable redhead would let him take him out on a date.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 18: Taiga's Overprotective Father**

Sousuke Kagami was a level-headed man. Nothing could ever set him off. Unless it had something to do with his precious angel of course. Taiga's mother had left them when he was a child and he had been raising his son alone ever since. Despite his father never being home enough, Taiga's mother abandoning him, hard time making friends, and being all alone in Japan Taiga was always smiling and appreciative for what he had. He never complained even when Sousuke knew he wanted to. They both knew Taiga got lonely but there wasn't much they could do but spend as much time as possible around each other when they had the time and talk as much as possible over the phone. Taiga was his angel, his miracle that kept him going, his one and only precious son.

When Taiga had come out to him as bisexual Sousuke supported him. He had a right to love who he wanted to love whether it was male or female. The only thing that bothered him was if he were to date a male and said male was bigger and stronger than his angel there was a chance the male would take advantage of him money wise or mistreat him emotionally and physically. He wanted his son safe. Worst of all his fear of the male was an unworthy perverted delinquent aiming to date his precious, innocent, adorable, sweet, angel of a child.

This Aomine Daiki he was staring at appeared to be his biggest worry from what he had heard about him and witnessed for himself. Taiga nuzzling into him side tracked him his glaring at the navy haired giant. He kissed his son's forehead affectionately and held him tighter. He was going to protect his bundle of joy and make sure this idiot knew better than to mess with him. Sousuke ushered him and the other two to the couch.

"So Aomine," he started leveling his gaze on the teen threateningly. "What are your intentions with my baby," he demanded.

"Ddddaaaddddddd," Taiga whined smacking him. "Don't call me a baby," he pouted angrily at him.

"So cute," Sousuke chuckled cuddling him to his chest making him protest more. "You'll always be my baby Taiga even when you're fully grown," he gushed kissing his cheek.

"So embarrassing! Stop it," he protested shoving at him blushing.

Aomine watched the pair fondly as they bickered over the fact if Sousuke could call Kagami his baby or not. Kagami was adorably embarrassed and Sousuke looked to be having too much fun. After he teased him for a bit he looked back at Aomine and glared once again making him shudder.

"Tell me your intentions."

"I just want to spend my days with him for as long as he'll have me. I love him," he said blushing.

"Are you planning on being sexually active with him?! Are you impure?! Have you had impure thoughts about him," he demanded towering over him making him cower into the couch.

"I don't know! Eventually! Maybe! Only if he wants to," he cried panicked.

"SO YOU HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"DAD DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND THE SPAWN OF SATAN," Kagami gasped.

"I'M SORRY I'M THE SPAWN," Aomine cried cowering.

"SO YOU ADMITT IT," Sousuke cried.

"DAD! STOP SCARING HIM! AOMINE! STOP SAYING STUPID SHIT," Kagami cried getting between them. "I'm going to call for pizza. You two better have a civil conversation while I'm in the kitchen or so help me you won't be fed," he spat then stomped off cutely.

"Pppppfffttt cute," Aomine and Sousuke snickered at his sass then looked at each other.

"We still have plenty to discuss. Don't think it's over," Sousuke said darkly.

"Yes sir," Aomine flinched.

Kagami came back as his dad went over rules for Aomine to never break or he'd come kill him. Then whacked his dad's leg in retaliation and pouted angrily at him. Sousuke sighed and decided to get to know Aomine better.

"What's your dream job?"

"Going pro."

"If you can't?"

"I want to be a detective or cop," he shrugged.

"Favorite color?"

"Red," he said playing with a lock of Kagami's hair.

"I'll stab you," Sousuke threatened.

"Dad," Kagami said smacking him again but blushed slightly and patted Aomine's hand.

"Favorite drink?"

"Anything banana flavored."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything your son cooks."

"Do you watch porn? Read it?"

"…No comment."

"You impure piece of…."

He got cut off with a whack to his stomach making him whine. His son glared at him angry pout on his lips once again.

"Favorite movies?"

"Anything action or horror."

"My son is scared of horror. You better not take advantage of that," he growled.

"I won't," he cowered.

"Pizza's here. No more questions. Time to eat," Kagami demanded going to the door and opening it. "Ah," he said startled at the guy he had gotten in his fight with.

The guy dropped the pizzas snarling and grabbed his collar.

"YOU!"

"Me," Kagami asked innocently.

"WE NEVER FINISHED! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU…"

He trailed off when Kagami was ripped away and a knee was in his gut seconds later.

"You want to try that again," Aomine asked darkly holding his boyfriend to his side protectively.

"No….Pizzas are on me…So sorry," he groaned fumbling away.

"Yay free pizza," Kagami cheered.

"Pffttt. Stop being cute," Aomine laughed.

"Maybe we'll get along," Sousuke smirked picking the pizza up. "You did go defend my baby with the look of murder on your face directed at that guy after all," he said walking to go set the boxes in the kitchen near the plates.

"Second time I've wanted to kill him," Aomine grumbled leading Kagami along.

"Oh yes I heard about the first time from Taiga. He said something about you nearly killed him for messing with your little sister figure."

"Actually it was that AND because he hurt my redheaded cutie," he said stretching Kagami's cheeks making him whine. "Who can't get it through his big head he's just as important to me."

"Shush he's not the brightest when it comes to people's feelings towards him. You'll have to remind him every week you care about him."

"Hey," Kagami protested.

"I can do that," Aomine laughed.

Kagami couldn't understand how his father went from wanting to kill Aomine to sharing embarrassing stories about him to Aomine and both teasing him wildly making him stay redder than his hair and pouting. Either way he still was glad his father accepted Aomine as his boyfriend even if it was only a tiny bit of acceptance.

 **I did it! I finally figured out how I wanted the meeting to happen! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! I'll be working on the chapter requested and hopefully it'll be uploaded soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 19: Momoi's Guard Part 3**

Kagami dodged another blow Haizaki dealt out with his sword. Then sent flames at his face before dealing out his own attack with his sword. Haizaki barely dodged the attack.

"I expected more out of you. Is that the best you got," he taunted.

"For now, I won't be showing my true power. I know freaks like you have back up hiding somewhere. Why would I waste all my energy on you and let the backup get the upper hand when I'm finally done with you," he smirked. "Don't play me the fool. I've dealt with your kind way too often to fall for such traps."

"Well now, I guess you're powerful AND smart. That makes my job more fun. My partner won't even have the chance to jump in. I'll be going all out now and make sure your existence is wiped clean from this earth. Then that pretty pink haired girl will be going to my master," he smiles evilly.

"That's not happening. All that will be returning to your master's side is your corpse," Kagami roared going on the attack once again.

Haizaki used his shadows to disappear from sight and tried to sneak up on him. Kagami's reflexes were quicker than he imagined. Kagami's elbow struck him in the gut as he appeared behind him. Kagami turned and sent a fist full of flames flying at him. Haizaki disappeared again then reappeared at his side. Kagami spun throwing a kick at him. Once again, he disappeared from view.

"What are you running away now? What was that talk about going all out? Is this the best you got," Kagami called out.

"You'd be wise to not underestimate me," Haizaki sneered from the depths around him.

"Likewise," he smirked then stomped his foot making a cater in the ground and sent flames down there enough to burn him to a crisp.

Haizaki appeared again panting wildly from his narrow escape. He was considered to be close to matching the Generation of Miracles damn it! Why was this guy winning? How could he be stronger than he was? He built up shadows in his hand and lunged at the redhead. Kagami blocked the blow but the next attack caught him off guard nailing him in the gut sending him flying back from the force of the attack. Haizaki glared at him hatefully.

"I'm going to end your miserable life and prove just how powerful I am," he sneered.

"You would actually have to be able to kill me to be able to do that. I'll tell you one thing. I'm not going to be taken out by someone like you," Kagami smirked back flames erupting around him. "Why don't we just settle this here and now no more chit chat."

"I couldn't agree more," he sneered charging at him.

"Perfect," Kagami said charging back at him.

TO MOMOI

"Regardless of how much I love learning about magic I can't concentrate," Momoi whined laying her head down as Aomine continued to teach. "I'm too worried about Tai-chan," she pouted.

"Momoi-san he's going to be ok," Takao soothed. "He's Kagami after all. No way would he lose to anyone when he's protecting you," he smiled.

"But still I don't like the thought of him being hurt," she pouted.

There was an explosion that shook the building. She peered out the window and smoke in the distance.

"I don't think he'll be the one hurting. He's probably destroying that guy as we speak," Takao laughed knowing it was Kagami's attack that made that explosion.

The school went on lock down in response to the threat. There were constant explosions after that from magic cancelling each other out or attacks landing. Momoi frowned staring out the window wondering if somewhere outside the protective barrier if her precious Tai-chan was hurt. She adored her elder brother figure and would do anything for him. They had a close sibling like relationship no one could break. Which was why she was worrying so much. She clutched the necklace around her neck her mom gave her a few months ago.

'As long as this is glowing, he is alive. That's all that matters,' she thought.

The necklace was infused with the part of his magic energy that linked to his lifeforce. As long as the necklace glowed, he was alive. When it wasn't glowing, it would mean he was dead. She gripped it tighter trembling slightly.

'Don't you dare even come close,' she thought fiercely.

"Momoi," Aomine's sharp voice rang out. "Don't day dream take notes properly," he scolded.

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

"Also," Aomine said. "Have a little more faith in your guard. He'll be fine. He's strong," he smiled softly making her smile back.

"I know. Tai-chan is the strongest person ever," she agreed mood lifting a little at his kindness.

He turned back to teach when glass shattered. He peered back startled. Momoi stared in horror. Her necklace just exploded. Aomine stared at her confused state. Her heart-breaking scream filled the air.

"TAIGA," Takao wailed in despair.

"That necklace was able to since his lifeforce wasn't it," Riko asked panicked. "If it broke then that means…. that means….," she rambled.

"Why did it shatter? It was only supposed to stop glowing. What happened to him?! What happened to my Tai-chan," Momoi screeched.

"STAY PUT AND DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM," Aomine roared when she got up. "I'll handle it just stay put," promised as he opened a window and leapt out.

To Kagami

Kagami dealt the final blow and ended his fight with Haizaki. He had proven to be a tough opponent. He lived up to his name that was well known to the area. He knelt to be sure he was dead when he felt a presence behind him. A sword went through his chest before he could react. It slid out slowly and he toppled to the side.

"Man when you want something done you have to do it yourself huh," the blonde smirked wickedly.

"You," Kagami sneered.

"Long time no see Taiga."

"Don't talk like we're friends bastard!"

"Oh, right in the heart," he teased. "I just want to take what's mine and you're stopping it. We could get along if you would just cooperate with me," he smiled.

"Like hell I would! I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME NASH," he roared blazing up in flames.

"Wow. You got skill," he smirked seeing he had used his fire magic to melt his skin together to stop the bleeding.

"There you go again taking all the fun Nash," another said popping up and punching him back down to the ground making it break from the force.

"My bad," he grinned.

"Who is he," he questioned stomping on Kagami's head when he tried to get back up.

"An old friend I suppose. We just have different views so we can't get along anymore," he shrugged.

"YOU BETRAYED HER! ANYONE WHO IS A THREAT TO SATSU-CHAN WILL DIE LIKE THE TRASH THEY ARE," Kagami roared.

"Oh, I'm trash now am I," he laughed. "I'm going to die? You can't even get up," he taunted.

Kagami gritted his teeth boiling with anger. He couldn't out muscle whoever this Jason guy was but he could out maneuver him. He struggled like he was trying to get up. The foot flew to kick him back down again. Kagami swept his supporting leg out from under him. He moved in a blinding rate as Jason fell. His sword was inches from running Nash through the head. He barely dodged leaving a scratch on his cheek.

"You get more and more entertaining Taiga," he grinned wildly. "You still have the energy to fight after that battle, getting run through, stomped like a bug and you still can leave a scratch on my face. How impressive you are," he laughed. "But no matter how impressive you're not going to live for that," he said summoning a mash amount of magic power and blasting him with it before he could react.

Kagami's scream of pain echoed then as the area cleared everything in the blast zone destroyed. Nothing was remaining of his body. Nash glared at he area. Jason stood by him.

"You could have hit me with that."

"Oh, shut up I knew you would dodge."

"Looks like he'll be out of our hair," Jason smirked.

"It's not that simple. Come on," he spat opening a portal and they walked into it.

"Where am I," Kagami murmured floating in thin air with nothing around him.

"You're in my dimension I created. I had to get you out of range as quickly as possible. I apologize that you still go wounded due to my lack of reflexes," a light blue haired male popped up.

"Oh. No don't say that I should be thanking you," Kagami said peering at him. "WAIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM," he roared.

"I've been next to you in this dimension the whole time," he smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Very serious," he nodded.

"That's so cool," Kagami said amazed. "You like a ghost," he cheered then paused. "No wait there has to be a better way to describe you. Ghost are scary," he cowered that the thought of a ghost being near him. "A ninja! You're like a ninja," he cheered next eyes sparkling.

"Aomine-kun," he said simply.

"Tetsu you can't kidnap him. Don't even ask," Aomine's voice echoed around them.

Kuroko sighed teleporting back to earth and by the blast site. Aomine caught Kagami as his legs gave out.

"I knew it had to be your doing when that necklace exploded," he said as he hugged Kagami tight and peered at Kuroko. "There was no way he was dead," he murmured petting his hair.

"Aomine," Kagami questioned startled when little wet drops dripped onto his head.

"Bastard! I knew there was no way you had died," he sobbed weakly like he was trying to reassure himself of it.

"Aomine," Kagami said pulling back slightly and cupped his face in one hand. "I'm sorry I worried you. Please forgive me," he smiled cutely at him.

"Bastard stop being cute! You're never allowed to run off alone again," Aomine whined cuddling him back to his chest.

"Ok I got it I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"We better get you to Momoi-san. She is worried. The necklace broke so she is thinking the worst," Aomine frowned helping him up.

Kagami grunted and trembled slightly.

"Ah Aomine can I put my arm around your shoulder to help me walk," Kagami asked embarrassed he was in such a state.

Aomine gave him a blank look before sweeping him up like a princess. Kagami squawked then smacked him wildly in a fit of embarrassment as Aomine carried him off cackling. When they got back to the school Momoi started sobbing out of relief.

"Sorry sorry. Kuroko saved me by pulling me into another dimension so that's why the necklace broke because I wasn't on this world anymore. I'm ok really," he soothed as she hugged him sobbing hysterically and both eased to the ground.

She pulled away and eyed him carefully. He looked rigid and was hurt badly.

"YOU'RE NOT OK! TAI-CHAN I'LL BEAT YOU UP," she cried slapping him making him whine childishly at her before she started healing him.

Riko helped her heal him as well. Aomine just sat on the floor waiting for Kagami to realize he was sitting in his lap. When Kagami had escaped his arms and eased to the floor with Momoi Aomine had followed his lead making sure he didn't just drop suddenly. When he had settled on the floor Kagami landed in his lap and didn't seem to notice. They got done healing him to the best of their abilities and he hugged the pair in thanks.

"Kagami how long will you sit in sensei's lap," a classmate teased happily now that the stress in the room was disappearing.

"What," he asked confused then peered back.

"Rest as long as you need in my lap," Aomine teased.

"IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING," Kagami cried slapping his face as he scrambled from him wildly. "GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP LAUGHING! AOMINE! STOP IT," he cried crawling away as fast as he could.

"But Kagami we were bonding. Come back. Cuddle with me. Kagami let me hold you," he teased wildly as helpless laughter left him at how adorable Kagami was.

Kagami got on shaky legs and made a bolt for it out of the classroom with his adorable childish whines staying behind for them to hear. Aomine was after him grinning like he was having the time of his life. Which he probably was being he loved to tease the cute redhead.

"Five million yen says they get married," Riko grinned.

"I'm not betting against that," Momoi laughed.

"Come one girls lets plot to set them up," another girl said wrapping her arms around them.

All the girls squealed excitedly while the boys rolled their eyes claiming it was impossible, they would start dating. Aomine and Kagami paused their chase.

"Why am I getting chills," Kagami asked trembling.

"I feel like I'm being made out to be a beast," Aomine shuddered.

Back at the classroom the boys shuddered at the girls.

"Then after they admit their feelings Aomine is going to top him and **%$ !$%^%$ $ # $$%^&^*&(&(*(*%$$ #! ! . Then Kagami will $%^%#!%$^%&%$# #$%^&*&^%$# #$%^U&^%$# !"

"YOU GIRLS NEED A SENSOR! MY EARS! MY YOUTH! HOW ARE YOU EVEN SPEAKING ABOUT THAT LIKE ITS NORMAL! STOP FANTISIZING ABOUT THEM FUCKING EACH OTHER! MY POOR EARS," guys wailed.

And that was how the whole female population in the classroom started shipping their teacher and the guard.

 **I'm back! I'll leave what they were saying to your imagination. Because this story is rated T and there is a limit and I wouldn't know how those things work and even if I did, I wouldn't write a sex scene that's weird.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked it! This was inspired by this review!**

Hang on... that was me! Thank you for putting that there and your chapter was great! Now I want another follow-up... greedy, i know but hey, you can never have too much of a good thing!

 **Thank you once again! I hope it met your expectations!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 20: The Precious Grandmother and Her Adorable Grandson**

Aomine was twenty-three when he moved to the small town to get a new start. He was a cop and a good one at that. He lived next to a house with a huge garden in the back yard. It was like a field and thriving with plants. In the front was a flower garden and a small decorative pond and sidewalk was being made with pretty stones it seemed. He saw a little old lady with red hair approach smiling.

"I'm Sakura Kagami. Your neighbor," she said pointing to the place.

"I'm Daiki Aomine," he smiled gently.

"Won't you come over for dinner tonight? I want to welcome you. Pretty please," she asked looking up at him with large innocent red eyes.

"Yeah ok," he gave in. Those puppy eyes were too cute to reject.

"I'll see you at six," she beamed.

"I feel like I got tricked into something," Aomine hummed amused when she was back in her yard.

Around six he walked over in his black button up casual shirt and dark jeans with high-tops. He was seven foot two, dark skinned, narrow navy eyes, shaggy navy hair, long nose, muscular detailed face, muscular and a scar under his left eye from a knife fight.

He saw her leaning over the pond hole sputtering giggles. He went to her and tagged her arm nervous about her being that close. He tugged her back a little and she grinned at him.

"My grandson got stuck. It caved down more out of his reach," she laughed pointing.

He peered down and his breath was taken away. A beautiful man with long hair. A high ponytail but the hair still hung just at the middle of his neck showing he had decently long hair when it was down. It was neat too. Underneath looked almost black but the rest was crimson red. The hair in front of his ears hung just below his chin and his bangs were tamed and neat. Stopping just above his eyebrows pinned to one side cutely. He at six three and he was leaner. His ears were pierced on the lobs little male hoop ones and a double helix piercing on each ear as well both hoops as well.

He was squatting then suddenly sprung up to grip the edge of the hole. He barely missed but Aomine felt his body react on his own has his hand gripped his and he hauled him out like he weighted nothing making him blink startled as he stumbled into him arms going around his neck trying to catch himself and Aomine steadied him by his waist so he didn't fall back in both staring into each other's eyes.

"This is my grandson Tai-chan," his grandmother spoke up.

"Ah," Aomine blinked then smiled. "Hello my name is Aomine Daiki," he teased.

"My name is Kagami Taiga," he said then noticed he still had his arms around his neck and Aomine's hands on his waist. He twisted away face turning as red as his hair making him blush as well.

"You two are such cuties. Come now Tai-chan wash up. Dinner is ready," she broke in amused.

Kagami went into the house and went to shower to get the dirt off him. He came out as the table was set and sat by his grandmother. Aomine sat on the other side of her. They chattered lightly with each other. Aomine complemented the garden making her smile.

"I just love gardens. I can't work in one much because my back is fused now. Tai-chan takes care of my needs it was getting hard living off social security and selling at the farmers market so he takes care of the rest and tends to the gardens so I can still see them grow and thrive. He's such a sweetheart. I know it must be hard taking care of pain in the butt old little me," she smiled.

"Bull. You're not a problem. You take care of me more. Always cooking, cleaning, fussing over me, and doctoring wounds," he said pinching her cheek affectionately.

"Tai-chan is a fireman," she smiled at Aomine.

"Really now? I'm a new officer at the police station looks like we'll run into each other a lot," he smiled.

"Yeah maybe," Kagami smiled back.

Aomine thanked them for the meal after a long time of chattering and laughing. He was busy the next few days moving and such. He saw Sakura out time and time trimming flowers and watering them. He saw Kagami out a lot as well watering everything, doing the real trimming, picking vegetables and fruits, and working on the stone pond and path. He mainly just cemented the pond on the inside and on the walls having a ladder in there to be able to get in and out. Aomine was getting the mail when he saw him carrying stones struggling. He paused then placed the mail on his porch and jogged over.

"Whoa," he said catching the stones before he dropped them. "Let me help it seems like a lot of work," he said taking the stack from him.

"Thank you," Kagami said after looking hesitant.

"No problem," he said walking and they stoned the rim of the pond beautifully. Then made a roundabout circle around it with them and then the regular path. Aomine didn't even realize they just did all that in one day until they were done and it was sunset.

"I'll cook you dinner," Kagami laughed as Aomine's stomach rumbled.

"You better I'm about to starve," he exclaimed.

He brought him in and made a ton of burgers. Aomine hummed in delight as he ate.

"So where is your grandma," he asked.

"Visiting friends for the night," he said as he took a bite of burger.

"Ah I see," he smiled.

They chattered about different things then argued wildly over who would win at basketball as they watched a game on tv. They fumed at each other in each other's face. Until Aomine noticed how ridiculously cute his angry puffed cheeks, crinkled nose and pout was. He squeezed his cheeks looking amused.

"Pppfftt," Kagami let out laughing cutely when the air escaped his lips.

Aomine grinned at him amused. He grinned cutely and Aomine laughed in response. Aomine hated it when he had to leave but also found himself ready to visit his cute redheaded neighbor again soon.

 ***Climbs out of hellhole that is college***

 **I'M ALIVE! I HAVE A SHORT BREAK TO WORK ON MY STORIES.**

 ***SOBS TRAUMATIZED TEARS***

 **WHY IS BIOLOGY SO FUCKING HARD?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 21: Kagami the oblivious angel.**

 **Warning: Mentions past abuse.**

Kuroko chuckled watching Momoi braiding Kagami's hair for entertainment. He had fallen asleep on the couch during his visit. His was toppled over and sprawled out in their laps. They felt no need to wake him and simply let him rest. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately they could tell if from the circles under his eyes. The adored the angel they have known for two months since he moved next door. Aomine adored him the most and loved teasing the red head. He smiled amused when Aomine walked in then paused seeing the redhead. Aomine stole him from them without waking him and carried him to his bedroom for the angel to get his much-needed rest. After he went and took a long bath. Everyone started getting home by the time he was done and they all agreed to order pizza for dinner.

Kagami woke with a start. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him with his heart thundering wildly. His dream was so vivid he felt like he was back in that place. The place he had run away from. It finally registered he wasn't on the couch with Momoi and Kuroko anymore. He peered around the room confused and a familiar scent hit his nostrils suddenly. He sniffed the pillow to be sure and groaned embarrassed. This was Aomine's room and the idiot had clearly carried him there. He was even tucked in and a glass of water was on the nightstand by the bed. At some point when the pair were casually talking about their weird sleeping patterns due to their jobs Kagami had mentioned he always got a dry throat and he always needed water to sooth it first thing when he woke. It was embarrassing being fussed over like that.

'But do you really hate it that much? You like his spoiling,' a tiny voice whispered in his head.

'NO! I DON'T,' he hissed back blushing as he gulped down the water.

When he walked to the living room everyone was watching tv and eating pizza. They smiled happily seeing their angel was awake.

"Eat some dinner with us Tai-chan," Momoi cheered.

"Actually, I have a shift to get too. But thank you," he hummed seeing the time on the clock on the wall.

"Bring some with you then," Kuroko insisted. "We bought extra just for you and your bottomless stomach."

"It isn't bottomless," he pouted.

"It is. You could eat a whole cow and be hungry," Kise teased. "Yet you don't gain weight! You're so lucky!"

"Seriously it's a wonder on how you stay so thin and muscular," Momoi smiled. "You were blessed with wonderful genes Tai-chan, gorgeous, thin, smart, adorable, and strong. But you're an angel so of course you would have those genes!"

Kagami's face heated up wildly making them grin at his adorable blushing. Yet he looked so shocked and confused at her words. That made them wonder how the hell he never noticed these things about himself.

"Don't look so shocked it's true," Aomine scolded.

"No one's ever said that to me other than my dad and siblings. But I don't think it's true if it was, he wouldn't have…." he hummed then cut himself off. "I can't talk I really need to go. I'll see everyone later," he dismissed tossing goodbyes as he shoved his shoes on. "I'll cook for you tomorrow as thanks," he smiled adorably before leaving.

"Uh oh," Kise hummed.

"Who is this he? Who hurt my oblivious angel," Aomine seethed threateningly.

"Calm down we'll teach him to treasure himself more and not listen to any insults," Midorima dismissed.

Kagami was almost done with his shift when they got the call. A house was on fire and they were needed immediately. He loaded himself into the truck with his coworkers and they zoomed off sirens blasting to make people get out of the way. He was the first in the house and found two scared kids trying to find their way house. He rushed to them and picked them up. He carried them for the door cooing at them to sooth them as he put masks over their faces to keep them from breathing more smoke. A beam suddenly crashed and blocked the door.

"Mr. Fireman," one blubbered scared.

He set him down and smiled warmly at him and ruffled his hair as he set the brother down.

"Don't worry. We'll get out we just need to make our own way," he soothed.

He went to the window and sent his foot flying into it making it shatter in hundreds of pieces.

"WHAT THE SHIT KAGAMI," a coworker echoed.

"THE DOOR IS BLOCKED! DON'T WHAT THE SHIT ME," he roared wrapping his coat around the children and carrying them back to the window before handing them over. "I'll check for the parents no one needs to come in its collapsing," he informed putting his jacket back on.

"But Kagami…."

"No! It's too dangerous! I'm already in here so I'll do it. I'll be fine," he scolded then ran off deeper into the house calling out for the parents.

When he found them, they were barely conscious. He threw each over a shoulder and barrel back for the window. He handed the wife over first as police and firemen came to help get them out of the window safely. He then handed over the husband and threw his arms up to block the walling flying at his head. Kagami felt like he was flying. Everything was blurring and suddenly he was balanced carefully in a pair of arms. His eyes widened and blinked up owlishly at the male. Then a blush burned hotter than any fire he had ever been in on his face.

"AHO! DON'T CARRY ME LIKE A PRINCESS! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK! AOMINE! STUPID! IDIOT! YOU'RE SO EMBARRASSING," he roared hitting his shoulders fitfully while kicking his legs and wiggling trying to get free.

"SHUT UP," Aomine sneered livid making him freeze in his arms shocked.

Aomine never got mad him. Sure, he had seen him get mad at the others but never at him. The mere thought of Aomine being angry at him made him feel like curling up and crying. When had he become so sensitive when it came to Aomine? Kagami's mask, tank, and helmet was taken off. He buried his face into Aomine's shoulder lips trembling. Aomine set him in the back of an empty ambulance to be looked at. He was given the all clear and Aomine swept him up once again making him fumble his protests.

"You're going home," he said simply.

"I'm not! Everyone is still working hard why would I…"

"You're going home," Aomine sneered making him shut up.

His coworkers were giving him shit eating grins as he was carried off to a police car. He gave them the finger and pouted as he was strapped into the passenger seat. Aomine drove him home quietly his face never turning gentle or playful like he was used to. Kagami gripped his sleeves in his hands as they trembled.

"I don't understand," he let out pitifully. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You're too careless, you don't know how to accept help, and you value your life to little. That's why I'm mad at you," Aomine growled after a brief silence.

"I'm not careless I just didn't want anyone hurt! That's not a bad thing," he protested as they stopped at a red light.

"IT IS WHEN YOU CONSIDER YOUR LIFE TO BE LESS THAN THEIRS! I KNOW HOW YOU THINK AND IT'S FUCKING INFURIATING! YOU'RE NOT BELOW ANYONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! YOU'RE NOT WORTHLESS OR REPLACABLE," Aomine roared. "EVERYONE WOULD BE SO SAD WITHOUT YOU! YOU STUPID, DUMB ASS, OBLIVIOUS ANGEL DO YOU NOT FUCKING REALIZE WE ALL LOVE YOU?! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU! SO, STOP BEING SO DAMN SELF SACRIFICING ALL THE TIME," he roared slamming his palm into the dash several times in anger making him cower slightly.

Aomine didn't realize it until a pitiful scared sob left the redheads mouth. He was trembling and crying softly pressed against the door. He softened his body language immediately. He hadn't meant to make Kagami cry or get scared, he was just so worried about him. Seeing him nearly get crushed in rubble made his nerves bad. Aomine sighed reaching over and petting his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on please stop crying. I can't stand it when you're sad," he murmured.

"I don't understand," he blubbered. "I don't understand all this. It's new for me. No one has ever treated me like you do other than papa, Alex, and Tatsuya. Not even the one who was supposed to be mine was this nice at the beginning. You shouldn't be nice to me," he sniveled.

"Taiga," he soothed pulling him into his arms. "You didn't deserve to be abused you stupid angel," he murmured kissing the top of his head.

"He and everyone else said I deserved it. Because I wasn't good enough, I'm a burden, and I'm stupid. He took me in when I needed it. I owed him everything. But…I ended up leaving him six months ago despite it all," he murmured. "He kept finding me so I moved here. To start a new life and do something good. So maybe one day I could become someone worth loving as well. Someone who didn't cause problems. But I just keep becoming a burden," he rambled.

"You're not a burden. You do so much for everyone. Don't ever think you're not good enough to be loved. You never had to do anything at all for us to love you. You're our Taiga I don't know how we got by before you showed up. You make us so happy. So please treasure yourself more and come home safe and sound every day," he said stroking his hair gently.

Kagami pulled back after several minutes and they stared into each other's eyes. They leaned in slowly until…

"YOU IDIOTS STOP BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY AND MOVE! THE LIGHT HAS TURNED SEVERAL TIMES SINCE YOU GOT HERE! YOU'RE PILING UP TRAFFIC," an angry motorist roared making them scramble apart.

"FUCK YOU! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT AND YOU RUINED IT," Aomine roared out his window. "STOP GIGGLING YOUR CUTE HEAD OFF," he exclaimed at Kagami.

"DRIVE THE CAR YOU AHO," Kagami cried doubling over with laughter.

"I'LL GO WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT," he roared then crossed his arms pouting

"You big dork. Here," Kagami rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. "We'll start from there. I still need more time," he smiled.

"Alright," Aomine gave in then cupped his cheek. "You know I'll wait for as long as you need," he reassured and searched Kagami's face for uncertainty.

"I know," Kagami smiled brightly covering his hand with his own.

"GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARE YOU EVEN A REAL COP?! IF YOU ENFORCE THE RULES YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM AS WELL YOU HYPOCRITE," the motorist roared.

"FUCK YOU I'M GOING," Aomine roared back and drove off as Kagami laughed all the way home.

Aomine couldn't help but give in and laugh with him. He was too cute giggling his head off at Aomine's misfortune. He dragged his head over to prop against his chest and kissed the top of his head affectionately when they got to Kagami's house.

"Go take a rest. No more dangerous stunts for the night," he smiled.

"Alright I'll be good until tomorrow," Kagami teased making him laugh.

"I'll be sure to fuss at you tomorrow then."

"Deal. Good night stupid. Thank you for everything. I'll try not to make you wait too long," he smiled.

"You can take as long as you want. It would be years of you never giving an answer and I'd still only love you. You stupid angel. Give me back my heart," he teased.

"No way," Kagami denied. "But I'll give you mine in return," he teased back.

"Deal," Aomine chuckled planting another kiss to the top of his head before allowing him to pull away. "Good night Taiga," he called as he climbed out of the car.

"Good night Daiki," he beamed back cutely before walking toward his house.

"You stupid adorable angel you're going to be the death of me," he groaned cutting across the grass to his own driveway. "Now to find out who that ex was and kill him for ever mistreating my cutie," he thought as he walked to his house prepared to murder the fool that dared to ever mistreat such a wonderful innocent person.

The person that he had fallen in love with in such a short time. If you had asked Aomine several months ago could you fall in love in a short amount of time he would have told you that you were stupid. Now he would blush and shrug his shoulders with an adoring smile on his face as he thought about his redheaded angel.

 **And another one done! I hope you liked it! As you know I don't normally write anything with abuse in it but after being around many situations of abuse during clinicals for my Social Work degree I do want to bring more awareness. Abuse can happen to anyone even males even women can abuse males. My clinical sites just went over abused women. Never about how male/male relationships could have abuse or when women in male/female relationships abused men. Abuse happens to anyone it doesn't discriminate. So that's why I felt the need to let out my frustration of it not being looked at properly even when it's supposedly acknowledged but the main focus I ever see is women being abused by men and women being abused by women or children being abused and that's wrong. Men deserve protection as well and society needs to learn that. No abuse is right male or female, it's all wrong and something needs to be done about it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 22:** **The Precious Grandmother and Her Adorable Grandson part 2**

Aomine enjoyed the next few weeks when he came over to his adorable neighbor's house to chat now and then when they invited him. He liked them they were sweet kind people. The next month though he had friends visiting. Midorima, Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, Murasakibara, Takao, Kise, and Kasamatsu. He told them about his kind neighbors and said Sakura invited them for dinner. They trailed over and knocked as it seemed a fire alarm was going off. She opened the door sputtering giggles.

"My grandson's friend and sister were trying to make cookies for dessert without supervision," she explained as they whined loudly for Kagami.

"I WANTED TO SHOWER IN PEACE," his voice rang out. "BUT NO," he cried next then there was a pause. "HOW THE FUCK DID THE MIXER BREAK INTO A FIRE," he screeched over the sound of a fire extinguisher making Aomine and the others roar with laughter.

They went to the kitchen where he put out the mixer standing in sweatpants shirtless hair dripping wet. Clearly having rushed from the shower when he heard the alarm. He gave the two women a blank look as they meekly apologized.

"How," he demanded.

"We kept playing with the switch trying to figure out which power to put it on for the best texture," Riko admitted.

"Sorry Taiga," Alex said sheepishly.

"I swear only you two could catch a…" he trailed off when sparking sounded from the plug outlet where the machine was still plugged in and another small fire appeared on the mixer. "DAMN IT SON OF A BITCH JUST STOP," he exclaimed grabbing it and snatching it out of the outlet and then the whole thing went into flames making him screech.

"HOLY SHIT," Aomine roared smacking it from his hands and into the sink then Kagami sprayed it again.

"No everyone back away slowly just in case it's angry," Kagami instructed and they followed his lead They watched it a safe distance away for a few minutes then determined it safe. "Alright well that was a learning experience," he said going to it now that it wasn't bursting into flames. He grabbed it to toss it out then shrieked jumping back. Aomine caught him sputtering and Kagami clung to him for protection like the thing would try to attack him.

"What?!"

"IT ELECTROCUTED ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT MIXER," Aomine roared at the two women.

"WE DON'T KNOW WE JUST WANTED COOKIES," they wailed.

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR KITCHEN APPLIENCES," Kagami cried pointing at them. "I have gloves in my room I can pick it up with. Stupid mixer and it's fiery and electrical wrath," he grumbled stomping off pouting cutely.

He came back and picked it up carefully and went and dumped it in the trash can that was metal so there wasn't as much of a chance as anything catching on fire considering the can was empty. He went back inside. He opened the cabinet and started fling salt randomly around the kitchen.

"What are you doing," his grandmother asked bursting into laughter.

"Purifying the kitchen in case any evil mixer spirits come back for revenge," he said simply like she was the weird one for questioning his actions.

"Stop that! There are no evil spirits of mixers," his grandmother laughed as the others erupted into laughter.

"Do you know that? For sure? Really sure? Because I don't want another incident Granny," he said making them laugh harder.

"I believe it will be ok as long as those two don't touch anymore mixers," Aomine laughed patting his back. "I completely understand your salt flinging though. You can never be too careful when it comes to these things," he smiled.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE GRANNY! MY ACTIONS AREN'T AS WEIRD AS YOU MADE THEM OUT TO BE!"

"OH SHUSH AND GO DRY YOUR HAIR BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD," she cried laughing once again due to her silly grandson.

"Let me dry it and braid it," Momoi demanded eyes sparkling so much Kagami had to give into her.

Aomine had to hide a nose bleed from how adorable Kagami looked with a loose side braid, baggy shirt too big for him, and his sweatpants that were long enough to cover his toes. It all just made him look small and adorable even though he was a tall man.

That night on their way back Akashi glanced at Aomine.

"He's very cute and kind-hearted Daiki. You better hang on tight," he smiled.

"Yeah yeah," he waved him off.

"Someone might snatch him up Daiki be careful," Akashi insisted.

"It's not like we're like that," he said cheeks burning.

"Please everyone can see how into him you are and how he blushes like a little girl anytime you compliment him."

"He's bashful," he insisted.

"He only did that when you did it Dai-chan. He llliiikkkeeessss yooouuu," Momoi teased.

"Shut it!"

They laughed and teased him for the red of the night about his redhead cutie. When they finally left him alone and he could rest for the night all he could think about was the redhead cutie and what exactly their relationship was or what it might develop into. He hoped one day he could call him his out loud instead of just thinking it in him mind.

'One step at a time Daiki. One step at a time. Don't overbear him or he'll run from you. Ease into it and treat him the way he deserves to be treated,' he thought sighing as he tried to fall asleep.

 **Three chapters in one day! I hope you all liked it and thank you for reading! Am I forgiven for being sucked into the hell hole of college and not resurfacing until now?**


End file.
